


Mixtape

by lilywafiq



Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: A near death experience brings Jack and Gibbs much closer together





	1. Someone Saved My Life Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here goes nothing. I'm attempting to write a new chapter every day of November. Each chapter will be named after a song that might loosely inspire the events.

**** She didn’t know exactly how long she sat in front of his house, staring at the door, willing herself to go inside. She knew where he’d be — the basement, obviously, working on his boat. But was he thinking about her the way she was thinking about him? Was he wondering what it would be like to kiss her? To hold her tight and press himself inside her? Was he torn between wanting to be with her and wanting to keep a hold of his fierce independence? 

Jack sighed, the exhalation the only noise in her car. _You’re being ridiculous, _she chastised herself, _either go inside or go home._

But she’d been debating that point for a while now, and still hadn’t found the courage to go in, nor the fortitude to leave. And so she sat, almost in limbo, her mind going around in circles.

_“Jack, get down!” The shout came moments before the impact, a bullet hitting her square in the chest and bowling her backwards. Her vest caught the brunt of it, but the force still sent her down, and the pain immediately blossomed outwards from the point of impact._

_He was over her in a second, his hands scrambling over her vest, frantic in their movements. Her own hands joined his, and as they found the bullet, lodged in the vest just below her right breast, his eyes finally came up to meet hers. She could see the worry and the anger fighting for dominance in the deep blue, and she reached up a hand to cup his cheek._

_“I’m okay,” she murmured._

_He turned his face into her touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before he was on his feet again, holding out a hand to help her up. The firefight was over, she knew it would be as soon as she’d been hit. Her team would have taken down the shooter in an instant, and for that she was thankful._

_She was surrounded a few moments later, everyone needing the reassurance that she was fine. She couldn’t blame them. She’d be hovering too if it was anyone else who’d taken a bullet. But she managed to break free and made her way back to the car, pulling off her vest and sinking into the passenger seat. _

_Gibbs was there a moment later, sliding into the driver’s seat._

_“What are you doing?” Jack asked._

_“Taking you to the hospital,” he replied, turning the key in the ignition._

_“Don’t you have work to do? Clean up to oversee?”_

_“McGee can handle it.”_

_His tone made it very clear that that was the end of the discussion, and Jack knew better than to argue._

She’d been looked over, had a few bruised ribs diagnosed, and then discharged. Gibbs had wanted to take her home but she insisted on going back to the office. Better to get a head start on the paperwork involved in a shooting rather than leaving it for later. Gibbs had grumbled his disapproval, but had acquiesced.

That was a few hours ago, and now, nearing midnight, Jack was sitting outside his house. She could have died, the thought was not lost on her, and yet she still couldn’t pluck up the courage to go inside. _How pathetic._

On the seat beside her, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and held it to her ear without saying anything.

“You gonna sit there all night, or are you coming in?” His voice was gruff, but she could hear a hint of concern underlying it. 

“Haven’t decided yet,” Jack replied. 

Gibbs huffed down the phone. “Just get inside, Jack. I’ve got bourbon.”

“Mmm, how could anyone resist?” Jack answered, her nervousness evaporating. This was Gibbs, one of her best friends, the man she was closest to. How could she resist? “Be there in a moment.”

She hung up her phone, and made her way to the door. It was unlocked, of course, and she slipped inside, throwing her coat over the side table. Gibbs was waiting, a glass in his outstretched hand. Jack took the drink, and smiled.

“So, how long you been there?” Gibbs asked, turning and heading back towards the basement stairs. Jack followed.

“Not too long,” she lied.

“Jack.”

“Okay, a while,” she admitted as they descended into the basement. 

“Why?”

Jack shrugged, and sat down in her usual spot at the bottom of the stairs.

Gibbs went back to the boat, and picked up where he’d left off. Jack watched him. Watching him work was always calming, the way he methodically sanded every piece of wood, how he made sure each joint was perfect, the way he poured his love and devotion into everything he made. It made Jack wish that it was her body his hands were playing over instead of the boat.

“I could have died today,” she eventually said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.”

“It’s easy to forget the danger our jobs entail sometimes,” she continued. “Especially mine. I don’t go out in the field all that often, so close calls like this are rare.”

Gibbs’ hands slowed over the wood, and Jack could see him take a careful breath. “How’re your ribs?”

“Sore. But I’ve had worse.”

Gibbs put down his tools, and turned back to his work bench to grab his own drink. After a few gulps he turned back to Jack. “I don’t like to see you hurt. I’m supposed to protect you.”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“All of you,” Gibbs added. “And if I can’t, then what good am I?”

Jack stood, and wandered over to Gibbs. She took his drink out of his hand, and then placed it and hers back on the bench. He watched as she gently took hold of his hand, and brought it to her mouth. She softly kissed his palm, and then his wrist. 

“You’re the best man I know,” she whispered, “What good are you? You’re fiercely loyal, brave, fearless.” She trailed a few kisses up his forearm, and felt him relax beneath her lips.

“I wasn’t fearless today,” he admitted. “When I saw you go down…”

Jack glanced upwards to catch his eye, and was struck by the magnitude of what she saw there. “Gibbs…”

His lips were on hers in an instant, his hands burying themselves in her hair. Jack gasped in surprise, but was right there with him, kissing back with a fierce passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as tight as she could without causing more pain to her ribs. 

He tasted of bourbon, and smelled of sawdust and sweat. Her senses were overwhelmed by him, and she wanted nothing more than to let him take her against his boat. But she had to pull apart when his hands left her hair to find the hem of her shirt.

She broke their kiss, pushing against his chest gently. He stopped immediately, and took a tiny step back, running a hand through his hair.

“Jack, I’m—”

“Don’t say it,” Jack held up a hand, trying to reassure him. “This isn’t a ‘no’, it’s just a ‘can we change location?’”

Gibbs expression shifted from apologetic to relieved, and then aroused in the space of a few seconds. He held out a hand, and led Jack up the stairs, and then up the next flight to his bedroom. He tugged her into the room, and turned on the bedside light, bathing the room in a soft glow.

“This okay?” he asked.

“More than,” Jack replied, perching herself on the edge of the bed and tugging him towards her. He leant down and kissed her sweetly. “I want you, Jethro Gibbs,” she whispered against his lips. “Show me that I’m still alive.”

He groaned, and helped her shuffle fully on to the bed, before hovering over her, desperately trying not to put any weight on her. Jack smiled, and rolled on to her side, prodding Gibbs to do the same. Lying face to face, their lips met again, exploring and learning. There was an ache in her ribs, but the pleasure she was feeling from Gibbs’ kisses certainly helped to dull the pain.

Jack could feel herself responding to Gibbs, and she wanted more. She needed more. She ran her hands down his back, and pressed her hips closer to his, trying to gain some friction. Gibbs moaned against her lips, and she could feel the evidence of his arousal starting to make itself known. 

Gibbs’ hands were not idle, sliding up and under Jack’s shirt. He took care to avoid her bruised ribs, and softly cupped her breasts over her bra. Jack had always thought he’d be good with his hands when it came to sex, if his carpentry talents were anything to go by, and she pleased to find out she wasn’t wrong. He tugged one cup of her bra down, and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He pulled away from her mouth, and replaced his fingers with his lips, shoving her shirt higher and out of his way. Jack arched into his touch, the feel of his stubble against her skin sending shivers down her spine.

She barely noticed Gibbs sliding a hand into her pants until his fingers deftly found her clit over her panties, pressing gently, waiting for her permission. Jack sighed happily, spreading her legs as best she could while still lying on her side. _This would be so much easier if I wasn’t injured._

She heard Gibbs chuckle, and she realised she must have said that aloud. But he was gentle with her, careful to avoid causing her more pain, and for that she was thankful. He moved his hand against her, and Jack was almost embarrassed by how wet she already was. 

With one of his hands in her pants, and his mouth still on her breast, Jack couldn’t focus on anything but him. His scent invaded her consciousness, and she gave herself completely to him, finding her release moments later. 

When she opened her eyes, he was watching her, his blue eyes almost black with desire. 

“You are so beautiful,” he said, running a hand down her arm and tangling his fingers with hers. 

Jack felt herself blush in response, and she gave him a shy smile. “Thank you.”

Gibbs smiled too, and leant in to kiss her again. The kiss started softly, but built in intensity quickly, and Jack was getting impatient.

“I want you,” she said between kisses. “All of you.”

“Your ribs…”

“To hell with that, we’ll manage.”

Gibbs chuckled at that, and Jack could see him contemplating their options. She tugged his undershirt out of his pants while he was thinking, and unzipped his fly, getting a hand against his cock a moment later. Gibbs groaned, and thrust against her, and Jack smirked at the response. She’d always loved having this sort of power over someone, but with Gibbs it meant more than it ever had before. No previous partner could compare to him in any way.

Suddenly Gibbs was rolling off the bed, and Jack opened her mouth to protest, but then he was back, this time behind her.

“I think this might be the least painful way,” he said, pressing his hips against her. “You can stay on your side, and I can avoid your ribs.”

Jack bit her lip in anticipation. “Yes, please.”

Gibbs made quick work of her pants and panties, and his own, and then he was lifting Jack’s leg and sliding into her slowly. 

Jack let out a shaky breath, feeling every inch of him as he entered her. It was wonderful. 

Gibbs’ other hand slid under her to cup her breast from below, and then he was moving against her torturously slowly. It was everything Jack had imagined, and more. He filled her perfectly, and she knew she’d never be able to give this up.

She could feel Gibbs’ breath on her neck as he struggled to maintain his slow pace. She reached back and touched his cheek, and he turned into her touch like he had earlier when she’d been on the ground with a bullet in her vest,

“You can let go,” Jack murmured. “I trust you.”

Gibbs let out a strangled moan at her words, and started to thrust into her faster and harder. Her ribs protested slightly, but there was no way she was going to stop him. She needed this, needed to feel alive, and the pain only reminded her that she was still going, still fighting. Gibbs shifted his hand from her hip to her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure, seeming to know her body already, and Jack came around him, crying out his name.

His hips stuttered against her as he reached his climax, spilling into her. He continued to push into her until he had nothing left to give, before pulling out and flopping onto his back, breathing heavily.

Jack managed to roll onto her back, and turned to head to face him. He looked utterly wrecked, and she decided it was a good look for him. Catching his eye, she smiled, and he smiled back. He had a beautiful smile.

“Now what?” Jack asked.

“That’s a discussion for tomorrow,” Gibbs replied, reaching out to hold her hand. “For now, do you feel alive?”

“I’ve never felt more alive.”

Gibbs smiled again, and closed his eyes, sleep taking him quickly. He was almost peaceful in sleep, and Jack found herself following him easily.


	2. Any Other Day

Jack awoke the next morning, stiff and sore, but feeling well rested. She allowed herself the luxury of taking her time to wake fully, stretching out slowly, taking note of every ache and pain and cataloguing which were caused by her brush with death, and which were caused by all together more pleasurable activities.

It had been a while since she’d last had sex, and there was no denying that there were parts of her that she was feeling acutely, but it just made her smile. She’d wanted Gibbs to remind her that she was still alive, and that’s what he’d done. With aplomb. 

Opening her eyes, Jack wasn’t surprised to see that she was alone in bed, nor to find a note scrawled on the bedside table. _At work. _Short and to the point. Very Gibbs. Jack grabbed her phone to check the time. 0714. She certainly wasn’t surprised that he’d gone to work, but she couldn’t deny the small pang of disappointment in waking alone.

Jack crawled out of bed and gathered up her clothes, quickly getting dressed. She’d need to swing past her own place before heading in to the office, and a long shower was calling her name. She made Gibbs’ bed as best she could without straining her ribs, before locking up and heading out to her car. The drive to her place wasn’t long, and she was soon standing in her shower, letting the hot water ease some of her pain.

Jack did some of her best thinking in the shower, but today her mind was racing. Waking up alone had given her a pause to think. Gibbs had said that their future was a discussion for tomorrow — _today, _her mind whispered — but he didn’t have the best track record when it came to serious discussions. Jack had no doubt that he shared more with her than his other agents, but how much of that had been unprompted? How much had she had to coax from him?

Jack could feel unease coiling deep in her belly, and she decided that she’d probably have to wait for Gibbs to come to her. She knew his relationship history was a sore point; knew what losing Shannon and Kelly had done to him; she knew bits a pieces about the ex-wives. But she didn’t know what his current attitude towards relationships was. She’d yet to see him in one, and from brief discussions with Ellie and Tim, she gathered it had been a number of years since his last serious partner.

But what did this mean for her? Jack hopped out of the shower and dried herself off before getting dressed. She dressed for comfort today, a loose dress that avoided any pressure on her ribs, and forgoing her usual heels she slipped on a pair of flats. She ran a brush through her hair and left it to dry into her natural soft curls, and headed out the door to her car, still pondering a potential future with Gibbs.

There was no denying they had chemistry, the previous night could attest to that, and they were definitely very good friends, but partners? Significant others? Spouses? Jack didn’t even know exactly what she wanted, nor what she’d intended beyond last night, but she did know that she couldn’t imagine her life without Gibbs. 

Sometimes she thought back to her days in San Diego, and all the tales she’d heard about Special Agent Gibbs. How often transfers into the field office would grace her office to air their grievances over the way he’d treated them back at headquarters. Life seemed easier then. Gibbs was almost an urban legend, not someone she needed to worry about. A distant story.

Now was different though. And now that she’d had a taste of him, she wasn’t sure she could give it up. But was it just physical?

Making her way through security and parking her car, Jack debated the pros and cons of a relationship with Gibbs in her head. She was so caught up in it that she didn’t notice in time that she was on a collision course with her boss.

“Leon, I’m so sorry,” Jack said, wincing as an angry pain cut through her ribs, her body’s punishment for colliding with the taller man.

“Jack, are you okay?” Leon steadied her with a hand below her elbow, his voice concerned. He was always concerned about her. Jack liked that about him sometimes, and she just smiled up at him.

“I’m fine.”

“I’m surprised to see you here today,” Leon said. “Gibbs said you had bruised ribs from the impact. Do you need some time off to recover?”

Jack walked beside Leon as they made their way to the elevator. “Minor bruising, it’ll just take some time to heal. And I’m fine to work. I’ll just stay here in the office until I’m better.”

“The perks of not being a field agent,” Leon said. “Though if you really stuck to that you wouldn’t be in this situation to begin with.”

“Oh, don’t start, Leon. You know I’m needed in the field sometimes.” Jack playfully punched Leon in the arm. “They’d be lost without me.”

Leon chuckled, and stood aside to let Jack board the elevator first. “Glad to see a bullet hasn’t stopped your ego.”

Jack laughed too, enjoying the easy repartee she and Leon had. They’d been friends for a long time, and he was like the brother she’d never had. They rode the elevator to the top floor, and headed out towards their respective offices. 

“Jack,” Leon held out a hand to stop her before they parted ways.

“Leon?”

“I am glad you’re okay. But as your boss, I’m ordering you to take it easy. Don’t push yourself. Let yourself heal.”

Jack could see the care and concern pouring from his face. She nodded her response, reaching out to squeeze his hand gently. He gave her a curt nod as well, and peeled off into his office. Jack walked into hers, and was pleasantly surprised to see Ellie waiting for her.

“Good morning,” she said, pulling off her jacket and hanging it up. 

“Morning, Jack,” the young blonde replied. “How are you?”

“Doing well,” Jack answered. “A bit sore, but in good spirits.”

Ellie smiled, a sight Jack loved to see. “Glad to hear it. I just wanted to stop by to make sure.”

“You’re in early. Working on a new case?” Jack inquired as she settled herself down on her couch, kicking off her shoes. A new case would help explain Gibbs’ disappearing act.

“Oh, no. just wrapping up the paperwork from yesterday.” Ellie was fidgeting, perched on the edge of one of Jack’s armchairs. 

“So, what’s on your mind?” Jack shifted from Gibbs mode, to psychology mode, and patted the couch next to her. Ellie shifted from her seat to the couch, still not completely comfortable.

“I just…” she started, before pausing to think through what she wanted to say. “It sometimes scares me how quickly our lives could be taken away.”

Jack cocked her head to the side, waiting.

“Sometimes I think about when I was almost shot at Christmas. I could have died that day.”

“But you didn’t.”

“You could have died yesterday, Jack.”

She didn’t need reminding of that fact.

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost one of you,” Ellie continued. 

Jack reached out and laid a hand reassuringly over Ellie’s. “It seems hard now, but it’ll be okay. Just don’t bottle up these feelings, it’s okay to feel them. Okay to let them in. No matter what Gibbs might say.” She gave Ellie a conspiratorial wink, causing her to smile. “And it’s totally normal to worry. And my door is always open when you need me.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Ellie reached over and gave her a quick but gentle hug. “I really am glad you’re okay.” Looking slightly more like her chipper self, Ellie got up off the couch and left Jack’s office, leaving Jack by herself.

Jack thought about what Ellie had said, her mind falling back to Gibbs. They didn’t have a new case, so there was no reason for him to have needed to be in the office early. So why did he feel the need to leave her alone in his bed, in his house, and escape to the office? 

Answers were not forthcoming, and Jack sighed. She got up and sat down behind her desk, pulling out the report she’d started the evening before. She’d always found writing an incident report as soon as possible and then editing it later to be the best way of maintaining accuracy, and so she took out a pen and started making notes in the margin.

The day passed uneventfully, Jack finished her report and submitted it to Leon’s office; she talked to Ellie some more, and to Nick and Tim; reassured everyone she was okay; and stared at Gibbs a few times from the mezzanine floor overlooking the squad room.

Unusually, Gibbs ignored her, and after the third time failing to capture his attention, Jack made up her mind and pulled out her phone, dialling Gibbs’ number. She watched him glance at the caller ID, and glance up at her, before picking it up. So he had known she was there. _Of course he knew, _Jack chastised herself. _He always knows. _He didn’t say anything.

“My office,” Jack said, before hanging up and turning on her heel without so much as a backwards glance.

Gibbs was there a few minutes later, closing the door behind him. Jack was standing in the middle of the room, and Gibbs stood in front of her, his height more evident now that she was wearing flats. Jack couldn’t lie, she liked the height difference between them.

“Jack,” he said, his voice a low rumble that sent shivers down Jack’s spine.

“Gibbs.”

“How’re you feeling?” Gibbs asked.

“Physically? A bit sore, but overall as good as can be expected.”

“And?”

“Mentally? A little confused. I woke up alone and you seem to be avoiding me.” Jack kept her eyes on his, almost daring him to look away. It seemed like her ‘let Gibbs come to me’ plan wasn’t going to last more than the day.

Gibbs just gave a little half shrug. “Wanted to give you space.”

Jack rolled her eyes, and huffed out a frustrated sigh. “I would have thought that last night kinda implied I don’t want space from you. Gibbs, I’m not a one night kind of girl.”

“What do you want from me Jack?”

And therein lies the rub. What did she want?

Getting no answer, Gibbs just sighed. “I got work to do, Jack.” He gestured at the door, and Jack knew the conversation was over.

“Yeah, of course, get back to saving the world!” She tried to inject some humour into her words, but she wasn’t sure it landed the same way it usually would.

Gibbs headed towards the door, but paused briefly. “You can still come round tonight if you want.”

“For bourbon or for…?” Jack trailed off.

“Whatever you need, Jack. I’m here for you.” And with that he was out the door, leaving Jack alone with her racing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jack and Leon's relationship. I think bringing in an agent who had a relationship with him and not Gibbs was such a good idea when they introduced Jack. But then, I just love Jack so maybe I'm biased.


	3. Taking Chances

For the second night in a row, Jack found herself parked outside of Gibbs’ house, having an intense debate with herself about going inside. She’d gone home initially after she’d left the office, but hadn’t even stepped out of her car before she was pulling back out and heading to Gibbs’. After he’d left her office that afternoon, Jack had started writing a list of pros and cons to pursuing a relationship with Gibbs, and it was sitting on the passenger seat beside her, almost taunting her. Jack picked it up and read. 

_Pro: You won’t be lonely_

_Con: He spends a lot of time at work_

_But so do you, _Jack’s inner voice whispered to her, _so is that really a con?_

_Pro: The sex is great_

_Con: You’re very closed off about your physical imperfections_

_Really? He’s got just as many scars as you do._

_Pro: He’s a good man_

_Con: He has a dark past_

As Jack skimmed through her list, she had to admit that most of the cons she’d jotted down could just as easily apply to her, and that he knew more about her than most people. He accepted it as part of her, just as she did him. Her eyes fell to the final pro, and she smiled to herself. It should probably have been the first pro, but even now, the thought of admitting it was scary.

_Pro: You’re falling in love with him_

Jack was an analytical person by nature, and she often thought that that might be the reason for her lack of significant relationships in the past. But really, what was stopping her now? The fear of rejection? Worrying about what would happen if it didn’t work out? Big reasons, yes, but big enough to stop her from trying?

Jack crumpled up her list, and tossed it into the backseat. Really, it was now or never.

With a fresh resolve, she exited her car, shoved her keys into her bag, and let herself in to the house. She dropped her bag on the couch, and made her way to the basement, finding Gibbs working intently on his boat.

“Hey,” she said, wandering over to his work bench and helping herself to a mason jar of bourbon. Gibbs had obviously been expecting her, because there was also an armchair she’d never seen before sitting in the corner. He gestured to it, and Jack sunk into it gratefully.

“You had dinner?” he asked, not looking up from his work.

“No.”

“There’s some food upstairs.” He made no move to stop what he was doing.

“I can wait.”

Jack sat in silence and watched Gibbs work. She’d never get bored of watching him. It was almost hypnotic, and at some point Jack dozed off. She awoke when she felt a hand gently brushing her hair away from her eyes. Blinking wearily, she looked up into those blue eyes, full of concern.

“How much sleep have you got since the shooting?” he asked.

“Well, it was only yesterday, I felt rested this morning, but now it’s catching up. And last night was really…” Jack trailed off, and she could swear Gibbs almost blushed under her gaze. As close as the man could come to blushing, anyway. 

“You should’ve taken today off, got some rest. You’ll heal faster if you’re at least sleeping enough.” Gibbs offered her his hand, and helped her to stand. “C’mon, I’ll heat up some pasta, and then… I can drive you home if you don’t want to stay?” 

Jack could hear the very slight question underlying his offer. He didn’t want to presume, but he was still leaving it up to her. She loved that about him.

“I’ll stay. If you’ll sleep with me?”

Gibbs eyes darkened slightly, and he swallowed hard.

“Just sleep tonight, Gibbs,” Jack said, patting his hand gently. “You’re right, I haven’t slept enough. But I want you with me. I mean, if you want that?” She could have kicked herself, she was acting like a teenager around him. Make a move, but then back track. 

“Yeah,” Gibbs said. “Yeah, okay.” He smiled at her, and it made her knees a little weak. 

“But you mentioned pasta?” Jack, still holding Gibbs’ hand, made a move towards the stairs. “That sounds good.”

The heavy air was lifted, and their usual easy atmosphere returned. Gibbs followed Jack into the kitchen, and directed her to sit while he heated up their dinner. They ate quickly, Jack suddenly realising how hungry she was, and then washed up. 

As they were putting away their dishes, Jack yawned, a big, deep yawn that caused her to wince as it pulled on her ribs. Gibbs was by her side in an instant, one hand cupping her cheek.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Jack smiled sleepily at him. “Yeah, just the ribs. Nothing new.”

“Why don’t you go get ready for bed? I’ll bring you some ice and pain killers.”

“You’re so sweet, Gibbs,” Jack said, turning her cheek into his hand. “Thank you.”

“Sweet. Haven’t been called that in a very long time.”

Jack just smiled again, and leant closer to brush her lips very gently against his. “You keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll call you sweet as often as you like.”

Gibbs lips followed hers involuntarily as she pulled away, as though he wasn’t ready to part with her, and she mentally added a pro to her list.

_Pro: His concern makes him sweet_

He looked a little surprise by her kiss, but not unpleased, and Jack took that as a good sign. She reached out to squeeze his hand before heading up to his bedroom. It was just as she’d left it that morning (_was it really only this morning?_), and she took as deep a breath as she could manage with her bruised ribs, trying to commit each smell to memory. Last night she’d been too desperate for him to really take in this room. But now that she had the time, she took stock of it.

It was sparse, like the rest of the house, and she knew that Gibbs still slept on the couch more often than not; but he had made the decision to bring her in here last night. To make love to her in his bed, and not on the couch like she might have expected. She did wonder, however, if he’d slipped out after she was asleep and took up his usual spot on the couch. She knew he still thought of this as his and Shannon’s room, and Jack didn’t know if he’d ever consider it someone else’s.

She felt his presence behind her, and turned to face him. He was carrying a glass of water and some pain killers, and had an ice pack tucked under his arm. He offered her the pills and glass, and she downed them quickly before setting the glass on the bedside table and turning back to him.

“Uh, I didn’t exactly come prepared,” she said. “You have a spare shirt I could borrow?”

She could see a twinkle in his eye, and he passed her the ice pack before rummaging in his dresser. He pulled out a faded t-shirt, and held it out to her. Jack took it, and raised an eyebrow at the bold lettering.

“USMC?”

“Don’t really have anything else,” Gibbs replied with a shrug.

“That’s a lie and we both know it. You just want your beloved Marine Corps emblazoned on my chest.”

“Take it or leave it, Jack.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

Jack made a show of rolling her eyes at him, but secretly, she loved that his first response was to give her this shirt. It was obviously well worn, and a part of him and his history, and she decided that the shirt was essentially hers now. 

“I’ll let you get ready,” Gibbs said. “I’ll be in the basement.”

Jack stopped him with a hand on his forearm. “You will come to bed though?”

Gibbs nodded. “Get yourself comfortable, I’ll be up soon.”

Jack let go, and Gibbs left the room, leaving her alone again. She quickly stripped off her work clothes, leaving them neatly folded on top of the dresser, before slipping into Gibbs’ shirt, and into bed. She was right, the shirt smelled like him, and wrapped around her making her feel safe and secure. She was definitely going to keep it. She took a few minutes to find a comfortable position, laying the ice pack gently across her ribs, and closed her eyes to wait for Gibbs.

When Jack opened her eyes next, it was dark and the house was silent. It was almost eerie. She was used to there always being something happening, whether it was Gibbs working on his boat, or the team bustling around. But not now. It was the middle of the night, and she was in Gibbs’ bed, and beside her was the man himself.

Jack was almost surprised to see him there, but he was nothing if not a man of his word. He’d obviously come in, found her asleep, and decided not to wake her. She could just make out his features in the dark and in a way he seemed both older and younger than he was. The lines on his face were softer, his whole expression looser. His breathing was deep and even, and he had one hand resting gently on her stomach, as though he wanted to hold her but knew that she injured and needed to give her space.

Jack discarded the now warm ice pack, and moved a little closer to Gibbs, letting a hand fall on top of his on her belly, enjoying the almost possessive feel of it. She closed her eyes again, and allowed sleep to reclaim her, her last thoughts for the night about Gibbs, and the fact that he willingly came to bed with her in his own bedroom.

_Pro: He’ll put aside his baggage to make you happy_

Jack fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They make me soft, oh boy.


	4. Not Alone

When Jack awoke the next morning, she certainly wasn’t expecting Gibbs to still be home, let alone wrapped around her loosely. It seemed like he was trying to occupy as much of her space as he could without crushing her, and Jack had to smile. A glance at the alarm clock told her it was just after 0600, and she was slightly surprised that Gibbs was still asleep. In the time she’d known him she’d learnt that he was an early riser, and that if he wasn’t at work by now, he’d be at the diner stocking up on coffee.

So Jack took the opportunity to study Gibbs in the breaking daylight. She’d stared at him in the dark when she’d awoken in the night, but now she could see him properly. She knew he was a private man, and she vaguely wondered how many women had had the chance to see him like this since his last marriage. This thought was borne, not out of jealously, but out of curiosity, out of a desire to understand him further. She’d only known him for a few years, post-Paraguay, and by all accounts he’d loosened up after that particular hell. She wondered what he’d been like before, wondered how many stories she’d been told while she was in San Diego had been true.

She observed him often, took pleasure in watching the way he worked and the way he interacted with his team. His family. And she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed the way he acted towards her, and how different it was to the way he acted towards everyone else. With her he was softer, more willing to listen, and initially Jack had played that off as him relating to her as a psychologist. But it had become evident over time that that wasn’t the case. They’d become friends, close friends, and now possibly something more. Jack had a vague memory of someone (Ellie maybe?) mentioning that Gibbs had a rule about not dating coworkers, and she wondered if what they were doing broke that rule.

“You’re thinkin’ loudly.” Gibbs’ voice, thick with sleep, cut through Jack’s reverie.

“Didn’t realise you could read my thoughts,” Jack replied, a playful hint to her voice.

“Can’t, but I can hear your mind working overtime.” Gibbs, for lack of a better word, snuggled closer to Jack, his body pressing against her side from shoulder to ankle. One arm was resting gently over her abdomen, avoiding her ribs, and the other came up to brush Jack’s hair from her neck so he could press his lips against her skin.

The action sent shivers down Jack’s spine, and her eyes fluttered closed. She turned her head, and Gibbs found her lips easily, gently kissing her. When Jack opened her eyes, Gibbs’ blue eyes were looking back at her. She could see his smile in them.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi.”

“So, this is a nice way to wake up,” Jack said, stretching out her legs, making sure to brush her foot along Gibbs’ leg as she did.

“Yeah, it’s nice to wake up with a beautiful woman in your bed,” Gibbs agreed. 

Jack could feel herself blush, and she swatted playfully at Gibbs’ chest. “Thanks for staying last night.”

“I could never say no to you, Jack.”

There was a quiet intensity behind his words, and Jack pulled back a little. Sensing her need for space, Gibbs rolled onto his back and stretched out his limbs.

“What are we doing, Jack?” he asked.

“I don’t know. What are we doing?” Jack replied, shuffling herself into a seated position, leaning against the headboard. “It’s only been two nights, do we have to define it?”

“What do you want, Jack?” 

Gibbs had asked the question yesterday, and Jack hadn’t been prepared to answer it then. But now? Another day, another night, and a list of pros and cons later?

“I want to give us a chance,” Jack admitted. “I mean, if you do, of course. But I wasn’t lying yesterday when I said I wasn’t a one night kinda girl.”

Gibbs pulled himself up to sit beside her. “Jack, I’m not an easy man to be with.”

“I’ve gathered.”

“I have a shitload of baggage.”

“Have you met me?”

“And I’ve thought long and hard over the last year why this would be a terrible idea,” he gestured a hand between them. “But in the end, whenever I see your face, everything else doesn’t seem so bad.”

Jack felt his words wash over her, and it warmed her from the inside out. “You’ve thought about us?”

“Haven’t you?”

Jack shrugged. “Of course I have, I just didn’t think you would have.” Another part of his last statement caught her attention. “A year?”

Gibbs reached out to idly play with her hair. “You blew into my life during that hurricane. Really, it’s the perfect metaphor for the way you turned my life upside down. And you wormed your way into my heart. I don’t think I’ll ever get you out.”

Jack never expected to hear Gibbs talking so openly about his feelings. Usually she had to coax it out of him slowly. 

“I can’t promise to be perfect,” Gibbs said. “In fact, I’m sure there’ll be days when I’m a nightmare to be around. But if you’re willing to try, so am I.”

“Gibbs…” Jack felt like she’d melted into the bed, and she’d never hated having bruised ribs more than she did right now. “If I wasn’t injured…”

Gibbs caught her eye, and she could tell his mind had taken the same turn as hers. He smirked at her, and she had to roll her eyes despite smiling back at him. He leant in closer, and kissed her again, this time with more intent. Jack lost herself in the kiss for a while before she pulled away, both for oxygen, and to try avoid more pain in her ribs.

“I’m sorry, Gibbs,” she said, her voice full of regret. “I think I hurt more today than I did when I got shot.”

Gibbs sat back, and then Jack noticed as a thought took a hold in his mind.

“Gibbs?”

“Did you know that orgasms have pain relieving properties?”

He asked so matter of factly that Jack burst out laughing. Which, of course, hurt more. 

“I did know that,” Jack said a moment later. “Didn’t think you’d know that.” 

“Been married four times, I do know _something_ about women.”

Jack smiled, and patted him on the cheek. “No need to sound so put out. And honestly, I’d love to have sex right now, but I don’t think my ribs are going to allow it.”

Gibbs started to pull back the covers, exposing Jack to his gaze. “We don’t need to have sex for you to have an orgasm,” he said, letting one hand fall to the hem of Jack’s shirt. “In fact, there’s something I’d like to do. If you’ll let me, of course."

Jack watched him with interest as he shuffled down to sit between her legs. She bit her lip as Gibbs ran his fingers along the waistband of her panties, before dipping slightly below them.

“Jack?” His voice was deep, and Jack could feel it right to her core. “Can I go down on you?”

Jack let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. “Okay, yeah. Please."

Gibbs eyes darkened as she gave her permission, and he stood for a moment so he could tug down her panties and throw them aside. He used his hands to encourage her to find a comfortable position, before he crawled back onto the bed, watching her intently.

Jack had to fight the urge to cover herself, not because it was Gibbs, but because it had been a while since anyone had gone down on her, and even longer since anyone had looked at her so intensely. Gibbs wasted no time, holding her legs apart and burying his face between her thighs. He was skilled, Jack couldn’t deny it, and she let herself be taken over by the feeling and sensations Gibbs was pulling from her.

His tongue was strong and deliberate, moving over her clit with a practiced dexterity, and Jack, in her haze, noticed that he would adjust his movements to suit her when she moved or squirmed. He took his time in learning her body, and learning what she liked, and Jack couldn’t remember ever having a lover so attentive to her desires.

It didn’t take long for Gibbs to work her up to the point where she was about to come, and when he slipped two long fingers into her, she was gone. She felt the orgasm crash over her, and boy he was right, she felt no pain, nothing except for him working her through her high, coaxing her down gently.

When she opened her eyes, Gibbs was lying next to her again, watching her.

“Wow,” she managed to say, her voice shaky. “Is that how you got your wives to marry you?”

Gibbs chuckled at that, and leant in to kiss her gently. “Did it help?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Jack made a move towards Gibbs. “Can I…?”

He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, urging her to stay still. “This was about you, Jack. I can wait. Just want you to feel better.”

Jack smiled at him, and pulled him closer so she could kiss him again. “Thank you.”

Gibbs' phone cut through the silence, and they both groaned on parting. Gibbs answered the call in his usual gruff manor, and Jack knew that it would mean the end of their morning together. 

Gibbs was out of bed before he’d even hung up, pulling on some pants and a shirt. He snapped his cell shut, dropping it onto the bed, and looked back at Jack.

“Caught a case, gotta go. Uh,” he paused, suddenly looking a little lost. “Stay as long as you want. Do what you need to.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll see you at the office?”

Jack thought for a moment before deciding on her course of action for the day. “I might take the day off,” she said. “I’m still recovering from being shot. Seems like a good opportunity to take some time for myself. Catch up on sleep.”

Gibbs walked around to her side of the bed, and leant down to kiss her softly on the forehead. “Sounds like the perfect day. Enjoy.”

“I might also swing past my place, get some things. If you’re okay with me staying here?”

“Jack, if you never want to leave, I’m okay with that.”

Jack could see no doubt in his eyes, and she found herself sharing the sentiment. And with another brief kiss, Gibbs was out the door, leaving Jack alone in his bed again, but feeling much better about it today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I plan for this to get smutty? Nope. Do I regret it? Nope.
> 
> And thanks for the support and comments! I appreciate it!


	5. Whispers in the Dark

Jack’s day was uneventful, and for that she was grateful. After Gibbs had left for work, she’d gone back to sleep for a few hours, and woke up much more refreshed and alert. Her ribs were still aching, but that was to be expected, and she downed some painkillers before getting a start on the day.

She helped herself to some cereal before she headed out to her car to make the drive home. It had only been two nights, but it already felt like she belonged in Gibbs’ house, and when she walked into her apartment, she was struck by how much she didn’t want to be here. It wasn’t the place so much, it was nice enough and she’d been there long enough to make it comfortable, but it felt empty without him.

Jack quickly gathered up some clothes, enough for a few days, and then hesitated when she looked at her pyjamas. Sure, she could grab some of her own sleep clothes, or she could continue to sleep in Gibbs’ Marines shirt. The sound of that was appealing, so she split the difference and grabbed a pair of shorts, but no shirt. 

She gathered up some toiletries as well, and then headed back to Gibbs’ place. It felt so domestic, parking in his driveway and letting herself in. She put her bag away in his bedroom closet and hung up her work clothes in his wardrobe. She figured he wouldn’t mind. By this point her ribs were complaining again, and she was remembering why she hated rib injuries so much. There was nothing to do but wait for them to heal, and that could take anywhere between 3 to 6 weeks. Jack was hoping they’d be better sooner rather than later, after all she’d bounced back from much worse, but she’d been younger than, and in better shape. She was by no means unfit, but while she was in the Army she’d been at her peak.

She could feel the scars on her back tingle, as they often did when her thoughts turned to that part of her life, but these days she was able to push the thoughts aside to focus on something else instead. And she had to admit that something else was often Gibbs. 

_You blew into my life during that hurricane._

His words played through her mind, and she understood what he meant. The weather had been dreadful, obviously, and yet she barely remembered how she’d felt standing outside in a hurricane. She’d wanted to meet the infamous Gibbs on his home turf, and as soon as he’d opened the door for her, she’d known that he was something special. The bemused expression on his face, the way he’d immediately offered to fix her car, the way he’d laughed when she’d called him a cowboy. He might have figured out who she was, but Jack didn’t regret showing up of his doorstep that night. 

He might think she’d blown into his life, and Jack liked to think she’d been blown exactly where she needed to be. While she’d never really planned on making the move to DC, when Leon’s request had come in, something about it seemed right. And Jack hadn’t regretted it. She’d gained friends, a family, and a new direction in life. And now, she’d gained Gibbs.

Her phone rang, cutting through her thoughts, and she smiled when she saw it was Gibbs calling.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hey,” he replied, and Jack could just hear Ellie and Tim talking in the background. They were obviously busy.

“What’s up?”

“Just wanted to check in.”

Jack could hear the warmth behind his words, and she loved it. “That’s sweet. I’m fine, just resting. And how are you? How’s the case?”

“You know how it is, still researching the vic, gonna take some time.” He paused, and Jack could hear Nick now, talking to Gibbs. Gibbs gave him some instructions in return, before he was back. “I gotta go, Jack, I’ll call you later.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Gibbs hung up with his usual abruptness, but it didn’t bother Jack. The fact that he’d called just to check up on her was nice, and it meant that he’d been thinking about her which made her feel a bit fuzzy inside. 

Jack took herself into the lounge, and got comfortable on the couch. She turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels until she found something watchable, and spent the rest of the afternoon dozing.

It was just after 1700 when Jack’s phone rang again, startling her awake. She answered it with a bleary ‘hello?’

“Jack.” It was him. “Did I wake you?”

“Oh, hey, Gibbs. I was just napping.”

“I'm glad you’re getting some rest.” His voice was soft, and Jack wondered where he was calling from. “Just wanted to let you know I might be late tonight. We caught a lead, and have to check it out.”

“That’s no problem,” Jack replied. “You do what you need to do.”

“I will try to get home at a reasonable time,” he said, “but don’t feel like you have to wait up.”

Jack smiled to herself, his words warming her. “Thanks for the heads up, I appreciate it. But I know what you’re like on a case, don’t feel like you need to rush home to me, I’m not that clingy.”

Gibbs chuckled down the line, and Jack laughed with him.

“Maybe I want to rush home to you,” he said after a moment. “Maybe the thought of having someone to come home to makes me wanna come home.”

Jack didn’t quite know how to respond to that. If she hadn’t already been falling in love with him,she definitely would be now. “I had no idea you could be so sweet.”

“Well, there had to be more than one reason so many women would be willing to marry me.”

“Oh, but the first reason was so good.”

“Mmm, and I can’t wait to show you that reason again.”

Jack could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. “Where are you?”

“I have a secret spot on the roof. No one disturbs me here.”

“On the roof? You might regret telling me that.”

“Maybe telling you was strategic on my part.”

Jack had a sudden image of them on the roof of the NCIS building, overlooking the Navy Yard. “Be careful what you wish for, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs chuckled again, and then he said regretfully, “I have to go, Jack.”

“Thanks for calling.”

“Hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

“I hope so too.”

“Bye.”

Gibbs hung up, and Jack marvelled over the fact that he’d actually said goodbye. They’d agreed only that morning to give a relationship a chance, and he was already acting like a boyfriend. It surprised Jack a little, but it also didn’t. When she thought about it, it made perfect sense. Gibbs was the sort of man who gave 110% to anything he did, and Jack was glad to see that translated into his relationships. He had baggage, and she knew that, and she had no doubt that it would creep up on them eventually, but perhaps it had finally been long enough that he could be happy with her without feeling like she was a replacement for Shannon.

Jack got up and made herself some dinner, putting the leftovers in the fridge for when Gibbs got home, and then jumped in the shower. It was the first time she’d showered here, and she took in the spartan nature of Gibbs’ bathroom. It was very him, she decided, with its bare walls, and simple fittings. He kept it tidy, with very little out of the cupboard. The shower itself was nice though, with a shower head that seemed a little out of place when compared to the rest of the bathroom. Jack wasn’t going to complain though, the water pressure was wonderful, and she spent longer in the shower than she might usually, enjoying the heat.

When she finally got out, she dried herself off quickly and hung up her towel beside Gibbs’. It had been a long time since she’d shared a bathroom with anyone, and the sight of the two towels made her smile. She pulled on her pyjama shorts and Gibbs’ shirt, and ran a comb through her hair before brushing her teeth. It was a bit early for bed, and so she wandered downstairs to check out Gibbs’ book collection. She settled on a well worn western novel, and took it upstairs, crawling into bed with it. She flipped through the pages and wondered how often Gibbs had read it. A bookmark fell out of it as she skimmed through the chapter titles, and she picked it up, smiling when she saw that it had been made by Kelly. She’d obviously been very young at the time, a simple child’s drawing of two people, with the word ‘daddy’ scrawled underneath. 

Jack gently placed the bookmark back in the book, and opened it to the first page, putting thoughts of Gibbs with his daughter aside. There were certain things in life that just weren’t fair, and the fact that Gibbs never got to see Kelly grow was at the top of that list, and it made Jack’s heart ache for him. Despite the time that had passed, there was no way to heal that wound.

Jack focused her attention on the story instead, and read until her eyelids started to droop and the words on the page started to blur together. Jack placed it on the bedside table along with her reading glasses, and turned out the light. She fell asleep easily.

She awoke when the bed dipped beside her, and she felt Gibbs sliding under the covers. She turned her face towards him, and cracked open an eye. He’d left the lights off, and was obviously trying not to wake her, but when she reached out a hand to him, he realised she was awake.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” he murmured, shuffling closer to her and taking her offered hand in his.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you’re here.”

They intertwined their fingers, and Jack could feel Gibbs softly running his thumb over hers.

“Long day?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. But a murder investigation isn’t something you can rush.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“How was your day?” Gibbs shifted the conversation, and bridged the gap between them, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“Easy. Restful. Just what I needed.” Jack turned her head to kiss Gibbs’ forehead. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“Well, ya know, coming home to find a beautiful woman in your bed is such a sacrifice, but I’ll take one for the team.”

“You’re incorrigible. Get some sleep.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Gibbs murmured, and Jack smiled into the darkness. She listened as Gibbs’ breathing evened out, and she fell asleep with his head still on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm gonna get them out of bed in the next chapter, I think my problem is writing while I'm tired and in bed. Oops.


	6. Definitely Going

Jack was amazed by how quickly she and Gibbs fell into a comfortable routine. It had been a long time since she’d last been in this sort of a relationship, and she knew it was the same for Gibbs, but they’d fallen into coupledom easily, as though they’d been together forever. Perhaps it was because they were such good friends that making the shift to lovers had been so easy. It had been two weeks at this point, and Jack hadn’t spent a night in her own house since before the shooting. She’d become accustomed to waking up beside Gibbs, and he really seemed to be making an effort to leave work at a decent hour and actually get some sleep beside her instead of spending all his time in the basement.

At work they were discreet. After her one day off, Jack had been back in her office the next day, and had helped to solve the case without going into the field. Though, she had no doubt that had she wanted to go into the field Gibbs would have said no. Every time she entered the squad room, Gibbs eyed her warily, as though challenging her to ask to go with him on his next outing. But Jack had no desire to leave the office, especially while she was still healing. She’d had a visit with her doctor yesterday, and he’d said her ribs were progressing nicely, and Jack was relieved that the pain had, for the most part, subsided. The external bruising was fading too, and Jack was feeling a lot more like herself.

Which was good, because she and Gibbs hadn’t had sex since that first night, and hadn’t experimented with anything else since his exploration of her with his mouth. This, coupled with the fact that Jack had woken up multiple times with Gibbs’ erection pressed into her, had left her frustrated and needy. But he respected her need to heal, and she had reluctantly agreed that it was best to hold off until she was better. This didn’t stop them from lazily making out on the couch, or in the armchair that had appeared in the basement that second night, or in bed, which was Jack’s favourite location. 

And they were good at it. So good. Maybe it was because of their ages and experience, but they learned very quickly each other’s likes and dislikes, and could successfully spend a few hours wrapped up in each other. 

Jack was smiling to herself when there was a single knock at her office door, and the man himself appeared.

“Ah, just the man I was thinking about,” Jack said, “What can I do for you?”

Gibbs shut the door behind him, and Jack raised an eyebrow as she watched him pull up a chair in front of her desk.

“Uh oh, am I in trouble?” she asked.

Gibbs gave her a small smile. “No, nothing like that. Just wanted to tell you in person that I’m heading out to the USS Seahawk.” He paused, and Jack could see that for once he didn’t want to go. “Dead commander on board, so Leon’s sending me and McGee to help the agent afloat.”

“A commander? That’s serious.”

“Any dead person on board a US Navy ship is serious.”

Jack nodded her agreement, and leant back in her chair. “How long will you be gone?”

“As long as it takes. Bishop’s going to run point from this end, any support you could give her would be appreciated.” 

“When do you leave?”

“As soon as I’m done here.”

Jack stood up and walked around her desk to where Gibbs was sitting. He stood up in front of her, his height evident due to Jack having left her shoes under her desk, and drew her into a hug. It had briefly surprised Jack that Gibbs was such a tactile person, but she loved it, and wrapped her arms around his waist too, pressing her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heart beating, steady and strong, and it grounded her.

Gibbs eventually pulled back, and dropped his lips onto hers, a quick and chaste kiss, before he was heading to the door.

“Stay safe,” Jack said.

“You too,” Gibbs replied. “I’ll call you when I can.”

And he was out the door, leaving Jack alone.

_Well, _Jack thought to herself. _This sucks._

It wasn’t that he was leaving, that was bound to happen, it was that it was so soon, just when Jack was used to sleeping beside him, used to him being in her space all the time. People always said that space isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but Jack didn’t want space. She just wanted him with her.

She settled back behind her desk, and put it out of her mind, focusing on her work instead. 

“Have you had lunch?”

A voice broke through Jack’s concentration, and she looked up to see Leon standing in her doorway. A glance at her phone told her it was early afternoon, and her stomach grumbled as though it was suddenly realising she hadn’t eaten.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Leon said, walking into the office and grabbing Jack’s coat. “Come on, let’s go. My treat.”

Jack smiled warmly at Leon, and allowed him to help her into her coat. “Thanks,” she said, quickly tidying her desk and then following him out the door. They ended up at a small Italian place, where Leon made quite the impression on the waitress.

“So, how are you doing?” Leon asked after they’d placed their orders. “I’m sorry I haven’t checked in as often as I would have liked.”

Jack brushed it off. “Please, you’re the head of a major federal agency, I know you’re busy. And I’m good. Saw the doctor yesterday and I’m healing up fast. Should be good as new in another week or so. Well,” she paused. “As good as before, anyway. No lasting scars from this one.”

Leon smiled, and Jack did too. He was one of very few people who knew exactly what she’d been through in her life, and while at first that intimacy had been scary, by now they were old friends and she appreciated being able to be honest with him.

“And how about your head? No nightmares?”

It suddenly occurred to Jack that no, she hadn’t had any nightmares since the shooting. And while she didn’t necessarily have them often these days, she’d expect the trauma of being shot could be a trigger for them.

“No, actually. I’m feeling…” She paused, running through words in her head. “Stable.”

Leon studied her for a moment before leaning back in his chair. “I’m really glad to hear that, Jack. I’ve been worried.”

“I appreciate that, Leon,” Jack replied. 

Their waitress returned with their drinks, and the sombre mood was lifted. They switched to more neutral topics; Leon’s kids, Leon’s love life or lack thereof, Jack’s latest ideas for office interior design. 

And then Leon fixed Jack with a look and asked, “So, is there someone in your life, Jack? Something you want to tell me?”

Jack schooled her expression to give nothing away. “Why would you ask?”

“Well, no nightmares is a big giveaway for you. And you’ve seemed… lighter, I guess. Happier, despite getting shot.” Leon took a sip of his drink. “And there’s a certain agent who’s been a lot more agreeable this past few weeks despite my expecting him to be grumpier than usual due to one of his people getting shot.”

Jack tried in vain to stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks. It was all the proof Leon needed.

He let out an almost disbelieving laugh. “Really? I’m not talking out of my ass?”

“Please don’t tell anyone, Leon. Don’t tell him. It’s still new and I don’t know yet exactly what’s going to happen moving forward. I think we’d like to keep it to ourselves a little while longer.”

“No wonder he was so grumpy when I told him to head out to the Seahawk,” Leon mused. “It’s the first time he’s been short with me since the shooting. It was almost a relief, really, I was starting to worry about him.”

Jack chuckled at that.

“But he’s never tried to get out of leaving DC before, which is what got me thinking there must be a reason he wants to stay.”

Jack had read that same vibe in Gibbs when he’d told her he was going, but hearing it from Leon just made it sound even more real. “It’s really good between us right now. It’ll be strange not having him around.”

“It’s not forever, Jack.”

“No, but there’s no guarantee how long it’ll be. The Seahawk has almost 6000 personnel, they may be looking for a needle in a contained haystack, but it’s still a huge haystack.” Jack took a drink and sighed. “But I understand. He understands. That’s the nature of the job, and I’d never stand in his way.”

“And I’m sure he wouldn’t stand in yours either.”

“Like I said, it’s good.”

“I’m happy for you. Both of you,” Leon continued. “I’ve known you both a long time, and as your friend I want nothing but the best for you two.”

“Thank you, Leon.”

“But as your boss, keep it professional around the office.”

“Leon.” Jack tried to sound offended but didn’t quite pull it off. “We would never do anything unprofessional in the office.”

Leon eyed her sceptically, but decided to drop it and they went back to talking about work not relating to Gibbs. Lunch was delicious, and Jack relished the time she got to spend with her friend. 

Upon returning to the office, Jack checked in with Ellie and Nick, before heading back to her office, where she spent the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at that, we got out of bed. Also a little time jump cos I wrote myself into a corner with Jack's bruised ribs I think. Also, I've never had bruised ribs, everything I've got I've found by googling so take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> Thanks again for all your support! Especially thank you to those of you who take the time to leave a comment on every chapter, I might not always get to replying, but please know that I appreciate it and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!
> 
> Also, an unrelated side note, I cannot even fathom the size of a US Aircraft Carrier. I'm Australian and I've seen our biggest Navy ship in person and it's huge. It carries just under 400 crew, with room for about 1000 troops. US Aircraft Carriers carry about 6000. Honestly, that's insane and I really want to see one in person one day.


	7. Solitude

Jack was faced with a dilemma that evening as she left the office. Did she go back to Gibbs’ house even though he wasn’t there, or did she go back to her house? She’d stopped by a few times, but she hadn’t slept there for weeks, and she was now used to sleeping in Gibbs’ bed. But with him on board an aircraft carrier in the middle of the ocean, would it be strange to stay at his house? She knew he’d have no problem with her staying, his house was basically a safe house for everyone regardless of whether or not he was there, but it seemed somewhat intimate to stay in a person’s house without them there. 

Slipping behind the wheel of her car, Jack made the decision to go back to her own house. It might do her good to be surrounded by her own things. She made the drive home, feeling strange when she pulled up outside her building. When she’d woken up that morning she certainly hadn’t expected to be here now. In her younger years it might have scared her how fast and readily she’dfallen into this relationship, but now, with a lifetime of experience behind her, it didn’t scare Jack at all. She made her way up into her apartment, got changed, and ordered some take out for dinner. Her fridge was pretty sparse, what with not having eaten here for over two weeks, but she found some beer, and settled down in front of the TV.

When her food was delivered, Jack ate quickly, and then jumped in the shower. She hated to admit that she was lonely, but this was her first night away from Gibbs since before she was shot, and she wasn’t enjoying it. She thought about him while she washed her hair, he was undoubtedly making waves on that ship, he always seemed to make both friends and enemies everywhere he went, and Jack half wished she was out there with him, though he would never have allowed it. Her mind wandered, shifting away from work, and she wondered if he was thinking about her. Would have have time to think about her? Would he spend his night restlessly in a bunk wishing he was home with her?

She wished he was home with her.

Jack hopped out of the shower and dried herself off before padding out to her bedroom and finding some clean pyjamas. She frowned as she pulled on one of her own sleep shirts, disappointed that the shirt she’d indefinitely borrowed from Gibbs was still in his bedroom where she’d left it that morning. She didn’t have anything here that smelled like him, and that sucked.

Resigning herself to an early night, Jack switched off the light, crawled into bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Her bed seemed too big, too cold, and too empty. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The sooner she was asleep, the sooner it would be tomorrow and she could focus on work again.

She had just dozed off when her cell phone rang, and her eyes flew open. She threw a hand over to her bedside table, scooping up her phone and glancing at the caller ID. Private. She answered, her voice cloudy with sleep.

“Did I wake you?”

If she hadn’t been alert before, she was now.

“Gibbs! Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you yet,” Jack said. “But I’m glad I am.”

She could hear the warmth in Gibbs’ voice as he responded, despite the distance between them. “My call to Bishop didn’t take very long so I figured I’d use my extra time to call you.”

“You didn’t cut short that call just to call me, did you?” She wouldn’t be surprised if he had.

“If Bishop’s gonna start rambling, she may as well ramble at Torres. I got better things to do.”

Jack chuckled. “I’m sure you do. How’s the case progressing?”

“Slowly. We’ve been conducting interviews all day, and will have to continue tomorrow. The commander wasn’t very popular, which leaves us with nearly the whole crew as suspects.”

Jack let out a low whistle. “That’s a lot of people.”

“Yeah.”

“Not gonna be a quick case then?”

“Doesn’t look like it. And if the killer’s on board, which is seeming likely, McGee and I are gonna be stuck here til we catch them.”

There was a brief moment of silence down the line as Jack and Gibbs both thought about being separated for longer.

“So, I woke you?” Gibbs asked, changing the subject.

“Not really, I was just dozing.”

“In bed?”

“In my bed, yes.” Jack let out a small huff. “Feels strange being back here.”

“You’re always welcome at my house,” Gibbs said. “Even when I’m not there.”

“I know, but it’d be strange without you.”

“They’ve put me and McGee up in the officers’ quarters,” Gibbs said. “Can’t say the racks have got any more comfortable in the last 30 years.”

“Not as comfortable as your couch?”

“Not as big as my couch,” Gibbs replied. “And definitely not as big as our bed.”

_Our bed._ The words were not lost on Jack, and it made her flush with pleasure. 

“I had lunch with Leon today,” Jack said.

“Oh?”

“He knows.” Jack hadn’t planned on telling Gibbs right away, but it seemed like the sort of thing he should know. And if Gibbs was already calling his bed _our bed_ then perhaps Leon knowing wasn’t such a big deal. 

“Oh.”

“He figured it out, and used lunch as a way of getting me to talk. I hope that’s okay?” 

“Jack, I don’t care who knows. If you wanna keep it a secret, I’m okay with that, but if you wanna tell people, I’m okay with that too. I know it’s still new, but, uh…” He trailed off, and Jack could almost hear him thinking. “I think you might be it for me, Jack.” His voice was soft, and Jack had never heard him sound so vulnerable.

Whatever Jack had been expecting from this phone call, it wasn’t that. “Wow, okay, yeah. I feel the same, Gibbs. Maybe it’s because we’re such good friends first, but this feels right. _We _feel right.”

“God, I wish I was there with you,” Gibbs said. 

“I wish that too,” Jack replied softly. “So you better hurry up and find your killer so you can come home to me.”

“Come home to you. Sounds perfect.”

There was a sudden burst of noise from Gibbs’ end, followed by muffled voices, and then Gibbs was back.

“I gotta go, Jack,” he said, his voice laced with regret. “I’ll try to call tomorrow.”

“Go catch the bad guy, Gibbs. I’ll be rooting for you.”

“Sleep well, Jack.”

“You too. When you manage to get to bed that is.”

The last thing Jack heard before the line went dead was Gibbs chuckling, a sound she loved. She threw her phone back onto the beside table and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_“Jack, get down!”_

_The words were frantic, but distant, and Jack immediately dropped to the ground. The bullet whizzed past her, missing her by a few inches. When she looked up, Gibbs was down, blood pooling around him._

_“Gibbs!” She barely recognised the cry as her own , and she was above him in an instant, her hands pressing down on his chest, trying to stem the flow of blood pouring from his body._

_“Jack…” he whispered, weakly trying to lift his hand._

_“Don’t talk, save your energy. You’re gonna be fine.” She was desperate, why was no one helping? Where was everyone else?_

_“Jack…” he whispered again, before his head fell to the side as he let out one last breath._

_Jack felt blindly for his pulse, but found none, a cry wrenched from her body._

Jack sat bolt upright, her eyes wildly looking around her bedroom as she tried to shake herself from the dream. Her ribs protested the sudden movement, but that pain took backseat to the remnants of the dream. She could almost feel Gibbs’ blood on her hands, and she could keenly feel the emotions she had felt watching him die. The nightmare came as a shock, she’d avoided them since the shooting. But tonight was different. He wasn’t beside her, and she was alone in her own bed.

Without thinking, Jack jumped out of bed, throwing on a dressing gown, and grabbed her phone and keys, and headed out to her car. Almost on autopilot she drove to Gibbs’ house, desperate to be surrounded by his presence, even without him being there. 

She let herself in, locking the door behind her, and made her way up the stairs to his (_their_) bedroom. She dropped her dressing gown on the floor, and stripped off her shirt, grabbing Gibbs’ USMC shirt from where she’d left it the previous morning. She pulled it over her head, immediately comforted by its smell, and crawled into bed. 

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to see Gibbs lying dead on the ground, instead imagining that he was here beside her. His scent lingered on the bedding, and she pressed her face into his pillow, concentrating on the musky aroma of sweat, saw dust and his deodorant. It helped, and Jack could feel her heart rate finally returning to normal. She relaxed, and when she fell asleep again, she dreamt of Gibbs; alive, healthy, and most importantly, with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooop back in bed
> 
> I kinda feel like at this point of Gibbs' life he'd be an all or nothing kinda guy, he just needs to realise that he's allowed to be happy and that it doesn't mean he's forgetting Shannon. My attitude atm is basically "Let Gibbs be happy 2k19"


	8. Come Together

Over the next week, Jack didn’t bother going home, instead choosing to make herself comfortable at Gibbs’ place. Well, if he was going to think of it as theirs, why couldn’t she? She put in extra hours at the office as well, providing support and insights for the young agents left behind while Gibbs and Tim were away. It made her feel useful, and also keep her in the loop as to how the investigation was going. 

She was a little annoyed though, that Gibbs wasn’t home yet. It wasn’t usual for him to be aboard a ship for this long on the course of an investigation, but then, it wasn’t often a high ranking member of a ship’s crew was killed. Gibbs called most nights, but their conversations were brief, and stayed in safe territory like the case and what was happening back at the office. It wasn’t enough for Jack, but at least it was something. 

Eight days after Gibbs had left, Jack was curled up after dinner on his couch, watching an old western, when her phone rang. She answered and was rewarded by his warm voice.

“Hey, you,” Gibbs said.

“Hey yourself,” she replied.

“How was your day?”

“Better now that I’m talking to you.”

Jack could almost visualise the small smile Gibbs had every time he was secretly pleased by something she said.

“And you?” Jack asked. “You must feel like a sailor by now, Gunny.”

Gibbs scoffed down the line, and Jack laughed.

“But seriously,” she continued, “have you caught the killer yet?”

“I think we’re close,” Gibbs replied. “I hope we’re close. Certainly never expected to be out here this long.”

“No, I don’t think any of us thought you’d be gone so long. Ellie misses you.”

“Just Bishop?”

“And Nick. Though he’d never admit it.”

“Oh, of course. The tough guy that Torres is.”

Jack could hear the affection behind Gibbs’ words, and she knew that he was missing his team too, though he would be loathe to admit it.

“And how’s Tim? Being away from Delilah and the kids must be hard.”

“He’s doing a great job, considering.”

There was a small silence, and Jack broke it with a sigh. “I miss you, Gibbs.”

“I miss you, too.” His voice was soft, and far away, but Jack could feel the truth behind it. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms.

“Will you be home soon?” she asked. “The house is so empty without you.”

“Hard to say, I’m hoping a few more days at the most.”

Jack sighed again, her displeasure evident. “You know, if you weren’t so good at your job, if you weren’t so thorough…”

Gibbs chuckled softly, and Jack wished she could see his face.

“I will see you soon, Jack, I’m sure of it. And then I’ll make you forget all about the time we spent apart.”

“Mmm, is that a promise?”

“A guarantee.”

“Catch the bag guy, Gibbs. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Gibbs hung up, leaving Jack smiling down at her phone.

It was well after midnight when something cut through Jack’s subconscious, waking her up. She frowned to herself, without opening her eyes, wondering what had caused the disturbance, until she heard a noise from outside the room. She was suddenly alert, but relaxed moments later when a familiar silhouette made itself known in the doorway.

“You had me scared for a moment there, Cowboy,” Jack said as Gibbs entered the room.

Gibbs dropped his bag by his dresser, before making his way to the bed and sitting down next to Jack. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I’m not dreaming am I? You’re really here?”

“I’m really here,” Gibbs replied, leaning down to gently brush his lips over hers.

“How?”

“You said to catch the bad guy, so I did.”

“My hero.”

Gibbs laughed, and Jack laughed with him, overjoyed that he was finally here. She pulled him down to kiss her again, happily letting him cover her body with his.

“Wait,” Gibbs mumbled between kisses, “ribs.”

“They’re fine, barely feel it,” Jack answered, trying desperately to get her hands underneath his shirt. 

“You’re not too tired?”

“Gibbs, stop trying to talk me out of this, if you want it, I’m good to go.” Jack paused. “You do want me?”

“God, yes,” Gibbs groaned, shoving the blankets aside so he could get to Jack properly. “I’ve missed you.”

Jack sighed happily as Gibbs’ lips found her neck, sucking roughly above her pulse point. She had no doubt it would leave a mark, but right now she didn’t care. She finally succeeded in stripping Gibbs’ shirt from his body, throwing it to the side, and then running her hands over his chest. The last time (_the only time_) they’d done this, they’d both kept their shirts on, so this was the first time Jack had been able to see Gibbs properly. The room was dark, but Jack could just make out the jagged scar across his upper chest, a reminder that she could have lost him before she’d ever known him. She leant in and placed a gentle kiss above the scar, above Gibbs’ heart, and he sighed above her. 

“It’s not pretty,” he whispered. 

“No,” Jack agreed, “but it’s a part of you. Shows that you survived.”

Gibbs slipped a hand under Jack’s shirt and up her back. He paused as she tensed slightly, before she forced herself to relax, and then he was gently running his fingers across her own scars. While Jack wasn’t necessarily shy about the scars, it had been a long time since she’d let anyone touch them. They were a reminder of a horrible time in her life, but as she’d said to Gibbs, they showed that she survived.

“If I could erase every bad thing that had happened to you, I would,” Gibbs murmured against her ear.

“Jethro…” It was the first time Jack had called him that, but there was never a better time. She could feel his smile against her neck as he pressed a kiss there.

Gibbs gently urged Jack to roll onto her front, and he pushed her shirt up and over her head, discarding it somewhere near his. Jack held her breath as Gibbs’ straddled her thighs and leant down, brushing his lips across the back of her neck. He worked his way down, laying worship across the marred skin, the first time a man had ever done so, and the first time she’d allowed someone. Perhaps it was because she kept no secrets from him about her past, and that he’d helped her through the most recent recurrence of that trauma, but for the first time she thought of the scars not just as a reminder of the past, but as part of their shared future.

Jack could feel his growing erection pressing against her, and she tried to spread her legs by pure instinct, but Gibbs’ weight kept her from being able to. It was overwhelming in a way, but after eight days apart, it was exactly what Jack needed. She could feel the increasing wetness between her legs, and her clit was throbbing with the need for attention. She was shifting restlessly beneath Gibbs, and she knew he knew she was getting desperate.

He slipped one hand down the back of her pants, curling into her from behind, and Jack’s hips lifted off the bed at his touch. It had been three weeks since the last time he’d touched her, and it only took a few swipes of his fingers across her clit for her to come hard, her hips grinding down into the bed.

She barely noticed Gibbs removing his hand, until she was flipped onto her front, his lips crashing against hers. They made quick work of each other’s pants, who knows where they ended up, and then Gibbs was pressing his length into her, slowly but surely. 

They sighed together, and Gibbs pressed his forehead against Jack’s while he paused his hips, letting her adjust to the size of him. He was even better than she remembered, and Jack shifted her face to kiss him softly before she wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him to move.

He started slowly, thrusting into her deeply, building her back up. Soon it wasn’t enough, and Jack tugged his face back to hers and kissed him roughly. That was all the encouragement he needed to pick up the pace, and soon they were panting together, mouths close but not really kissing, while Gibbs pounded into her relentlessly.

Jack could feel herself getting closer and closer to another orgasm, and she managed to get a hand between them so she could rub her clit. Gibbs noticed, and his hand joined hers, helping her along. 

“Let go, Jack,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear, and that was all it took. Jack was coming around him, her whole body spasming, which in turn wrung Gibbs’ orgasm from him, his hips going still against hers as he spilled inside her.

They were breathing heavily, but neither wished to part, still just enjoying the fact that Gibbs was home and they were together. Jack ran her fingers through his hair, and brought his face back to hers, lazily kissing him. 

They continued to kiss until Gibbs finally pulled out of her and rolled onto his back beside her. Jack turned her head to look at him, and smiled when she saw he was already looking at her.

“Welcome home,” she said.

“One hell of a homecoming,” he replied. “I should go away more often.”

Jack laughed, but then said, “Please don’t.”

Gibbs reached across and gently took hold of her hand. “I’m getting too old to be spending a week at sea, trust me, I don’t plan on doing it again.”

“I really did miss you,” Jack whispered.

“I missed you,” Gibbs said too, running his thumb softly across Jack’s knuckles. “More than I ever thought I would.”

“I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too.”

“I wanna hear all about the case,” Jack said with a yawn, “but in the morning.”

Gibbs didn’t reply, and Jack had to smile when she realised he’d already fallen asleep. She could only imagine how long it had been since he last slept, so she pulled the blankets up over him, and curled up against his side, falling asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think initially I was gonna have them apart for another chapter, but then I had a crap night at work and needed the comfort of Gibbs and Jack together.
> 
> You know that part of Good Omens where Aziraphale says "I'm soft"? That's exactly me in regards to Slibbs.
> 
> As always thanks for all your support! I think this is the biggest challenge fic wise I've ever given myself, and it's been wonderful to see all your feedback. The Slibbs fandom truly is one of the best I've ever been in!
> 
> Also the title of this chapter was kinda a pun, but I couldn't resist.


	9. Feeling Good

Jack was slowly drawn out of sleep by the gentle touch of the man beside her. He had one arm slung across her middle, and one was playing softly with her hair.

“Mmm, morning,” Jack mumbled, turning her head and cracking open her eyes.

Gibbs smiled serenely, moving his hand from her hair to her face, cupping her cheek as he leant in for a kiss. “Morning,” he replied as they parted.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Jack said. “I was worried I’d wake up and find it was all a dream.”

Gibbs kissed her again, and Jack melted against him. His hand found her waist, pulling her in tight, pressing his hips against hers, leaving no doubt about his intentions. Jack responded instantly, rolling them so she was straddling him, his erection pressed deliciously against her centre. She rocked against him, drawing a strangled moan from deep in his throat, and she rose up slightly so she could position him properly, before sinking slowly onto him. 

They both moaned at the suddenness, and perhaps they could have done with some more foreplay, but Jack wasn’t willing to wait. They’d been apart for over a week, and she wanted him desperately. She gave herself a few moments to adjust once he was fully inside her, before starting to move. There was a slight twinge in her ribs at the position, but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was them, moving together.

Gibbs dug his fingers into her hips, and Jack was sure they’d leave bruises, but she’d wear them with pride. In turn, she dug her fingernails into Gibbs’ chest, riding him with gusto. She’d always liked this position, it made her feel powerful, but still allowed some distance if she needed it. She didn’t need that distance with Gibbs though, and when he shifted, wrapping his arms around her waist and sitting up beneath her, she welcomed his nearness. 

Their positions shifted, and Jack could suddenly feel Gibbs even deeper than before. He was holding her tightly, and now he controlled their movements, the way they were pressed together limiting the speed and depth at which he could thrust. But it was perfect. Jack’s lips were mere inches away from Gibbs’, and their eyes were locked on each other. It was possibly the most intimate thing Jack had ever experienced.

Jack could feel her orgasm building, her breath coming out in short, shaky puffs. “Gibbs,” she whined, “I need…”

She didn’t manage to finish the sentence, but Gibbs knew what she needed, slipping a hand between them to find her clit. He brushed against it with just enough pressure, and Jack was spasming around him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face against his hair, struggling for breath.

Gibbs groaned loudly as he followed her over the edge, emptying himself into her willing body. He pulled his head back, and buried one hand in Jack’s hair, roughly catching her lips with his. 

Jack lost herself in his kiss, and lost herself in him. He was surrounding her, all her senses were overwhelmed by him, and she loved it. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so wrapped up in a lover before. She never wanted it to end.

Eventually though, they reluctantly pulled apart. Gibbs guided her down onto her back, and lay down beside her. In the daylight, Jack finally got a good look at him. There were bags under his eyes, and he hadn’t shaved for a day or two, but he looked relaxed. Happy. 

“Come to breakfast with me before work?” Gibbs asked.

“Of course.”

“Great. I’m hopping in the shower.”

Jack smiled slyly. “I might join you for that too.”

She watched as Gibbs’ eyes darkened again, and laughed as he rolled back over her, kissing her everywhere he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief interlude today, sorry. Work is ridiculous and it's taking up a lot of my thought power. (Who'd work retail at Christmas??? Seriously, it's not worth it.)
> 
> But I still wanted to get something up, and as usual, Jack and Gibbs are distracting me in the best possible way.


	10. Tell Me

Jack couldn’t hide her smile that day. She and Gibbs had shared a shower, and then stopped at the diner for breakfast, it was the perfect morning. They’d driven in to the office together, and that act alone told Jack how committed Gibbs was to coming home with her a decent hour. So she was having a good day.

It didn’t go unnoticed. At one point mid-morning Leon stopped in Jack’s doorway, raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head with a smile before continuing on his way. Tim commented over lunch that Jack was looking well-rested, which she found a little ironic considering how much sleep she’d missed overnight and this morning, but she’d thanked him anyway.

After lunch, Ellie wandered into Jack’s office, shut the door, and flopped down on to the couch, resting her feet on one arm rest and her head on the other.

“Hi,” Jack said, looking up at the younger woman over the file she was reading about the arrest Gibbs had made the night before.

“Hey,” Ellie replied.

“Something I can help you with?”

“I don’t know.”

Jack put down the file, and stood up, walking around her desk to pull up a chair next to the couch. She sat, and waited.

“I guess I expected Gibbs to come back from the Seahawk grumpy, and I was prepared for that. I mean, he’s been gone over a week. But I really wasn’t prepared for him to be… I don’t know, happy? I guess. I don’t know how to deal with that.” Ellie turned her head to look at Jack. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy he’s happy, if anyone deserves some good in his life, it’s Gibbs. But it’s weird.”

“Weird? To see him happy?”

“You haven’t been here as long as I have, Jack. He’s never been this happy. And it’s thrown us off our groove.”

“So what, you want him to be grumpy?”

“No, of course not.” Ellie sighed heavily. 

Jack had slipped easily into psychologist mode rather than friend mode, but she couldn’t completely shake the pleasure she got from knowing that Gibbs was happy. And to hear that from someone other than herself or him warmed her immensely.

“So what do you want, Ellie?” Jack asked, pushing aside her own feelings to help the young agent.

“I kinda want to know what’s got him so happy,” Ellie replied, a puzzled expression crossing her face. “Maybe that’s why our groove is off, we’re all curious.”

“Gibbs hasn’t said anything?”

“No. I asked McGee if something happened on the ship, or if Gibbs had mentioned anything, but nope, he doesn’t know either. And if anyone was gonna know I would have thought McGee would.” Ellie suddenly fixed her gaze back on Jack, and sat up. “Unless you know.”

Jack schooled her face very carefully. “Why would I know?”

“You guys are tight. He tells you things he won’t tell us, doesn’t he?” Ellie smiled slyly. “Come on, Jack, we’re friends, you can tell me.”

“Uh uh, it’s unethical for you to play the friend card now.”

“So you do know!”

Jack could feel this conversation shifting in tone very quickly and she didn’t quite know how to reign it back it. “I didn’t say that.”

Ellie sat back, her face one of triumph. “So what is it, is he seeing someone?”

Jack didn’t respond to the question, but she could feel a slight blush creeping up her cheeks and she licked her lips.

The action wasn’t lost on Ellie. “Oh, my god. You? You and Gibbs?”

“Uh…” Jack didn’t get much more out before Ellie was talking again.

“Of course, it all makes sense. You guys are perfect for each other. You understand each other. Why didn’t I see it earlier?” She was talking more to herself than Jack. “Of course you’re both very private people, I guess if you didn’t want anyone to know…”

“Ellie.”

Ellie paused in her rambling to look at Jack. “How long has it been? We’re detectives, why didn’t we detect?” She suddenly looked mad at herself.

That made Jack laugh, and she reached out to pat Ellie reassuringly on the knee. “It’s only been a few weeks, since I got shot, actually.”

“A few weeks.” 

Jack could see that Ellie was running through the weeks in her head.

“But he spent the last week on a ship. That can’t be easy for a new relationship.”

“It’s not like we’re still getting to know each other, Ellie. Making the step into a romantic relationship really wasn’t that big. It just seemed like the next logical thing.”

Ellie stared at her for a moment. “You really like him.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Ellie cocked her chin, sizing Jack up. “You better not hurt him, Jack. He’s been through enough.”

“I’m aware.”

Ellie’s demeanour softened. “And don’t let him hurt you. You’ve been through enough too.”

“Thanks, Ellie.”

Ellie pushed herself off the couch and headed to the door. “I’m happy for you guys,” she said before she left.

“Yeah, me too,” Jack replied with a smile.

“Why is Bishop grinning at me?”

Gibbs was standing in Jack’s doorway, and she looked up in surprise. “Sorry?”

“Why is Bishop grinning at me? She’s been smiling all afternoon.” He entered the office, and sat down in front of Jack’s desk.

“Oh,” Jack said. “She figured it out. Us, that is.”

“Ah.” Gibbs leant back in the chair. "So McGee and Torres will know by the end of the day.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No. I told you I didn’t care who knew, I meant it.” He stared at her for a moment. “How’d Bishop know?”

“She said you’re happy.”

“Happy,” Gibbs scoffed.

“She said it’s unexpected, that you’ve never been this happy in the time she’s known you.” Jack was smirking a little, enjoying how affronted Gibbs looked.

“Happy,” he said again, less forcefully. He shifted from looking affronted to thoughtful. “Okay, I guess.”

“You are happy though, right? I noticed it this morning too, but if Ellie noticed it means you’re really not hiding it.”

Gibbs was staring at the elephant painting behind her, and Jack remembered how she felt when she’d found it. Thankful. Amused. Loved. When he shifted his gaze back to her, she could see those same feelings reflected back at her.

“Why would I hide it?” Gibbs asked. “You make me happy, Jack.”

“You make me happy, too, Jethro.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“So you’re not mad Ellie knows?”

“Not mad she knows. Annoyed she figured me out, maybe.”

“Mmm, yes, the eternal mystery that is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You know it’s not a bad thing to let the people who love you read you.”

“You can read me.”

“Most of the time, but usually it’s because you let me.”

“Opening up has never been easy for me.”

“I know.”

Gibbs sat up straighter, fixing Jack with an intense gaze. “I’m glad I met you, Jack Sloane. For so many reasons.”

Jack flushed at his words, and smiled almost shyly. “Right back at ya, Gibbs.”

“I should get back to work.”

“Okay.”

Gibbs stood. “Uh, leave at 5? Barring a new case, of course.”

“Sounds good.”

Gibbs nodded his approval, and left, leaving Jack at her desk, her mind too full to focus on any work.

Jack pulled in to Gibbs’ driveway, parking her car next to his truck where it had been all day. She had been a little surprised when he said yes to taking her car, but not unpleased. She liked driving, it made her feel in control. Maybe he understood that, maybe that’s why he’d said yes. Whatever the reason, Jack was thankful.

Gibbs reached into the back to grab his bag, and snagged a crumpled up piece of paper that Jack had forgotten about. Her list of pros and cons.

“Oh, uh, that’s just rubbish,” she said. “I’ll grab it.”

But Gibbs had uncrumpled it, and was skimming through it. His eyes lingered on the last sentence and Jack held her breath, wondering what he would say.

“Seems like your pros outweighed your cons,” he said.

“The cons were just dumb excuses.”

“I like your last pro.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think if I was making a list, that would be on mine too.”

Jack felt her lungs deflate a little and she could suddenly breathe again. 

“Yeah?” she asked again.

Gibbs stalked closer to her, and pulled her into his arms, seemingly unconcerned that they were still in his driveway. “Yeah.” His lips met hers softly, and Jack melted into his embrace. “I’m falling in love with you, too, Jack,” he whispered between kisses. 

Jack let out a shaky breath and kissed Gibbs again, dropping her work bag to the ground so she could wrap her arms around his neck. They continued kissing, until Jack finally turned her head, taking her mouth away from his.

“We should take this inside,” she murmured as Gibbs attacked her neck instead. She turned her head further to give him more room despite her words. “What will the neighbours think?”

“That it’s finally my turn,” Gibbs replied after sucking a mark above Jack’s collarbone. “But I see your point.”

Jack laughed, and pushed him away so she could grab her stuff. She headed to the front door ahead of him, swinging her hips a little more than necessary, and she heard Gibbs growl behind her.

“You know what the sight of you in these damn skirts does to me?”

Jack closed her eyes as Gibbs pressed her up against the door, his body flush against her back. “Take me inside and show me,” she challenged.

“Oh, I intend to.”

Jack was laughing as they made it through the door, slamming it closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callback to chapter three, anyone? That's one thing I'd planned from the start, that Gibbs would find Jack's list of pros and cons. I think it turned out pretty sweet.
> 
> Also, I love Jack and Ellie's dynamic and I hope they explore it a bit more in the show.


	11. Girlfriend

It was after the third time Tim walked past Jack’s office that she walked over and stuck her head out into the corridor and raised an eyebrow.

“McGee? Anything I can help you with?”

“Oh, Jack. Uh…”

“Just come in,” Jack stood back and allowed Tim to walk into her office and sit down on the couch. Jack closed the door and took a seat in front of him. “So?”

“Well…”

Tim looked slightly embarrassed, which wasn’t necessarily unusual, but Jack had a sneaking suspicion she knew why.

“Is this about what Ellie figured out the other day?” Jack asked. “I’m assuming she told you.”

“What? No, Ellie said nothing. What, uh, what did she find out?”

“You’re a terrible liar, Tim.”

Tim deflated a little, and finally caught Jack’s eye. “Okay, she might have mentioned something about you and Gibbs.”

“And that’s brought you to my office?”

“I guess I wanted to know if it was true. And if it’s a secret? Delilah keeps pressing me to set you up with more of our friends, and I don’t know what to say to her.”

Jack laughed a little, more out of discomfort because of how her first blind date had ended rather than seeing the humour in the situation.

“I keep trying to change the subject, but the last few days she’s been really insistent because she’s found a really great guy.”

“Well, McGee, Ellie’s not lying. Gibbs and I are in a relationship.”

Tim blinked a few times, processing, before settling on, “Wow.”

“And it’s not really a secret, so you can tell Delilah without feeling guilty. But it’s still relatively new, and we’re not advertising it to the whole world.” 

“Wow,” Tim said again. “I mean, we knew you guys were close, but… No, this is good.” He looked like he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

“You alright there, McGee?” Jack asked with an amused smile.

“Yeah. It’s just like finding out your dad’s got a new girlfriend.” He stopped as soon as he’d said that, and blushed. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Jack just laughed. “It’s okay, McGee. I understand. For you especially, Gibbs is a huge part of your life, someone you’ve literally been through hell with. I’m obviously a lot newer to the office, almost an interloper, you’re worried.”

“You’re not new, though, and this certainly isn’t sudden.”

“If it helps, Tim, Ellie’s already given me the whole ‘if you hurt him…’ speech.”

That caused Tim to chuckle, which helped him relax. “You two are well suited to each other,” he said. 

“Yeah, we are,” Jack agreed.

“Okay,” Tim said, standing up. “I’m good now. I should get back to work. Thanks, Jack.”

“My door is always open if you need to talk more,” Jack said, walking Tim to the door and seeing him out. 

As Jack sat back down behind her desk, she thought about one particular thing Tim had said. _Girlfriend. _They hadn’t used labels yet, hadn’t had the need to. _Am I a girlfriend? _Jack leant back in her chair, swinging it around to look up at the elephant painting. While she didn’t really have an issue being called Gibbs’ girlfriend, she didn’t know if he could be called her boyfriend. The word just didn’t convey the depth of what they actually were. And besides, they were getting too old for that.

_Partner then? Lover? Significant other?_

She almost jumped when Gibbs cleared his throat in the doorway.

“Oh, hey! Hi! Partner.” Jack frowned to herself as soon as the word left her mouth.

“Partner? Still on the cowboy thing?” Gibbs wandered in and sank into a chair in front of Jack’s desk.

“McGee called me your girlfriend and I got thinking about what I would call you. Boyfriend just doesn’t seem… enough.”

“Is that why he’s been avoiding me this week?”

“No, it’s because Delilah wanted to set me up on another date, and he didn’t know if he could tell her about us.”

Gibbs frowned slightly. “Another blind date?”

“It’s not going to happen, don’t worry. I’m with you.”

“I know what you can call me.” Gibbs shifted the conversation abruptly.

“Oh, yeah?”

His blue eyes did not leave hers. “Yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yeah. I’m yours, Jack. Nothing else matters.”

Jack felt like she would be a puddle on the floor if it was possible to actually melt. No one had ever said anything so sweet to her before.

“I like the sound of that,” she said eventually. 

“Glad we cleared that up,” Gibbs said, standing, and Jack knew the conversation was over. “You meeting with Leon later?”

“Yeah,” Jack replied, also standing.

“See you there.” He turned to leave, but Jack stopped him, pulling him towards her.

“You can’t say something so sweet and then just leave,” she said, tugging his head down so she could kiss him gently. Mindful of the open door, she kept it chaste, and then let Gibbs go. “Okay, now you can go.”

Gibbs swallowed, and nodded. “Yeah, going. Catch you later.” 

Jack watched him leave, eyeing him appreciatively, before heading back to her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late with this. Life, ya know? Been a hard week, so here's a brief chapter to get us through til the next one, which should be more substantial. 
> 
> I love the idea of a flustered McGee.


	12. Run to Paradise

“Thank you both for coming,” Leon said as he closed his office door behind Jack and Gibbs. “Please, take a seat.”

Jack sat down at the conference table, but Gibbs elected to stay standing, no surprises there. Leon ignored it, sitting down as well.

“So as you’re aware, I’m supposed to be going to the Interagency Conference in Hawaii next week, however, things at home have been… complicated this last week, and it’s in the best interest of my family that I stay home.”

“Is everything okay?” Jack asked, concerned. She’d known Leon and his kids for years, and loved them all unconditionally.

“It will be,” Leon replied. “Jared’s having a tough time at school, so I need to be here to support him.”

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do,” Jack said.

“That’s why I called you in here, actually,” Leon said. “I’m sending you to the conference in my place.”

“Me?” Jack asked, slightly surprised. 

“Both of you,” Leon replied, glancing at Gibbs. 

“Leon…” Gibbs started.

“Gibbs, it’s either Hawaii or you stay here as temporary Director and deal with my son.”

Jack turned to look at Gibbs who pursed his lips but said nothing.

“There’s no one I trust more than the two of you to take my place,” Leon said after a moment. “And I need you there, Gibbs. And Jack, I need you there to make sure he’s there.”

Jack huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“If you really need to, Gibbs, think of it as a vacation with your… partner?” He obviously struggled for a word to choose. “Just keep it professional at the conference. But what you do in your spare time is no one’s business but yours.”

Jack could feel her cheeks heat up slightly, and she cast a shy look at Gibbs, who caved as soon as he saw it.

“Fine.”

“Thank you,” Leon said. “I’ll have my assistant forward you the details.”

“Anything else you need, Leon?” Gibbs lingered over Leon’s name like he usually did when he was annoyed.

“No,” Leon answered, equal annoyance in his tone.

Gibbs nodded once, and then turned and left.

“He’ll be fine,” Jack said once he’d left the room. 

“He’ll do his job,” Leon replied.

“He is a man of his word,” Jack agreed. “I, however, look forward to a change of pace for a week. You better have a nice hotel lined up, Leon.”

“Well, I did book it when I thought I’d be the one staying there, so you know it is.”

Jack smiled warmly at her friend, and then stood to leave. “And Leon?”

“Yeah?”

“I was serious before, if you ever need any help with Jared or Kayla, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Jack, I appreciate it.”

Jack pointed to the door. “I should go make sure he doesn’t eviscerate a probie.”

Leon laughed. “Hey, at least this time I’m sending him out of town with _you_. He can’t complain too much.”

Jack smiled again, before hurrying after Gibbs. She caught up to him as he got to the elevator, and they boarded together. 

“You’re not really mad about having to spend a week with me in Hawaii, are you?” Jack asked.

The slightest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Gibbs’ mouth. “Can’t let Leon know, can I?”

Jack laughed, and playfully punched him on the arm. “You should be thanking him for sending us together. He could just have easily sent you with McGee, or Bishop.”

“Would have refused.”

“It’s not your job to refuse. You’re a good Marine, you follow orders.”

Gibbs cast a sideways glance at Jack, before rolling his eyes in a bemused way.

“I mean,” Jack dropped her voice right into peak seductive range, “You’d follow my orders, wouldn’t you, Gunny?”

Gibbs’ demeanour changed instantly. He stood up a bit straighter, his face impassive, eyes dead ahead. He said nothing, but Jack noticed. _Interesting. _She reached around and flipped the elevator switch, bringing it to a halt, and shifted to stand in front of him.

“Is that a turn on for you, Gibbs? Me pulling rank?”

He said nothing.

“Answer me, Gunny.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Yes, it’s a turn on?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jack licked her lips lasciviously and she watched as Gibbs’ eyes followed her tongue. “It’s a shame we’re at work,” she said, flipping the switch and sending the elevator back on its journey. When the doors opened, she sashayed out in front of Gibbs, hearing him make the slightest groan under his breath as she did.

“It’s a conference, Jack, you’re not going to need all of this.”

Jack was standing in front of her closet, having made a pile of clothes on her bed already, still trying to pack for Hawaii. Gibbs was, unhelpfully, offering advice.

“I have a process,” Jack replied. “Leave me be.”

“We have to leave in two hours, at this rate we’ll be here all day.”

Jack turned to glare at Gibbs, who shrugged.

“Fine, I’ll get some coffee,” he sighed.

“Thank you.”

Jack had to smile as Gibbs left the room. It felt a bit strange, him being here, and also her being here. She’d all but moved in with him at this point, but the majority of her wardrobe was still here, and so they’d stopped in so she could pack for their trip.

Gibbs was still reluctant about attending the conference, and Jack knew she’d never change his mind about that, but she knew he was looking forward to spending some time away with her, even if he’d never admit it. She was certainly looking forward to spending time with him, and was definitely looking forward to some time away from the office. It seemed like everyone knew by now, and she’d caught many agents and her staff watching her and Gibbs closely over the past week. 

Jack added a few more things to her pile before nodding to herself and closing the closet. She then turned back to her bed and started sifting through the pile, packing as she went the things she decided she’d need.

By the time Gibbs came back with coffee, she was packed and ready to go, her bags by the door. Gibbs looked at the bags, but chose to say nothing, handing Jack her coffee instead.

“I told you I had a process,” Jack said after a few sips. “And now I’m ready to go.”

“Mmm, I can see that.”

Jack smiled, and reached out to Gibbs, taking his hand in hers. She tugged him down onto the couch beside her. “We’ve been together a month now,” she said, swinging her legs across Gibbs lap and reclining against the armrest.

“Seems like longer,” Gibbs replied.

“When it’s right, it’s right, you know?”

Gibbs caressed Jack’s ankle softly.

“Would this have happened if I hadn’t been shot?”

Gibbs took a moment, and a few sips of coffee before replying. “Probably not yet.”

“Yet?”

“I wasn’t ready to make the first move,” Gibbs said. “But when you did I jumped at the chance. If you hadn’t…”

“I like to think I would have, eventually.”

“And I’m sure I would have, eventually.”

“I guess it was the push we needed,” Jack said. She brought a hand up to rub her ribs. “Can’t say I enjoyed the bruised ribs, though. But I’m enjoying the outcome.”

Gibbs looked across at her with a soft smile. “Me too.”

They stayed comfortably on the couch until it was time to leave. They took a cab to the airport, and soon were on their way to Hawaii. It was a long flight, but going in the place of the Director of a federal agency had its perks. He’d already booked one business class seat, and had added a second when the plans changed, so Jack spent the flight stretched out and in comfort. Even Gibbs seemed less grumpy than she assumed he would be flying economy.

When they arrived in Honolulu, there was a car waiting for them that took them straight to their hotel. It was late afternoon, and the conference started the next day, giving them the night to relax and adjust to the time difference. 

Standing on the balcony of their room, Jack looked out across the island. Gibbs came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I forgot how beautiful it is here,” Jack said, leaning her head back against Gibbs’ shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s not bad.”

“Hmm, high praise.”

Gibbs chuckled, which sent tingles through Jack’s body. 

“We should get some sleep,” Jack said, begrudgingly. “It’s been a long day, and we have to be at the conference at 8 tomorrow.”

Jack allowed Gibbs to tug her inside, and close the doors. It was warmer and more humid than DC, and Jack stripped down to her panties and a tank top to sleep in, flopping down onto the king sized bed. Leon truly had spared no luxury when booking this room, the bed was heavenly. Jack was almost asleep when Gibbs slipped in beside her. She rolled over to face him, and smiled when she saw he was just in his boxers.

“Looking good,” she said.

“Back at ya,” Gibbs replied.

Jack rolled over, facing away from Gibbs, and shuffled back to spoon against him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“G’night, Gibbs,” Jack murmured. 

“Night, Jack,” he whispered back.

Jack was asleep mere moments later, content in Gibbs’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day behind, I'm sorry. Somehow didn't get out of work last night til midnight (yay) and had no motivation.
> 
> But I'm back, and have to make up for lack of Slibbs in the new episode (lack of Jack in general, really, give me more Jack pls, she's my fave)
> 
> Enjoy!


	13. We All Fall In Love Sometimes

Jack enjoyed her job, and she took pride in it. So she threw herself into the conference with as much passion as she did her work, much to Gibbs’ amusement. By the end of the first day, Jack could see exactly why Leon had sent her as well as Gibbs, he was his usual stoic self, and Jack did most of the required interaction. But she didn’t mind. Every now and then she’d glance at Gibbs and find him watching her, a soft look on his face, and she’d blush a little and look away with a smile.

After the conference wrapped up for the day, Gibbs and Jack had dinner with some CGIS agents they’d met before, before retiring back to their room. As soon as they closed the door, Jack stripped down to her panties and threw on a tank top, and sunk down onto the bed. It had been a warm and humid day, and it was so nice to spread out in their air-conditioned room and relax.

Gibbs hung away his clothes, and pulled on an old Marines t-shirt with his boxers, and joined Jack on the bed. 

“Productive day,” Jack said, turning her head to face him. “Are you still mad at Leon?”

“Was never mad. He’s the Director, I do as he says.”

Jack scoffed at that. “Sure, whatever you say. You spent more time looking at me than you did paying attention anyway.”

Gibbs reached out and ran a finger down Jack’s arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “You’re far more interesting.”

Jack rolled her eyes, but smiled. She shifted onto her side, facing Gibbs, and he did the same, shuffling closer so he could bridge the gap between them. Jack couldn’t tell who moved first, but their lips met a moment later, lazily sliding against each other. Gibbs’ hands went to Jack’s waist, pulling her closer and pressing their hips together, it felt like he was trying to occupy the same space she was, and Jack loved it. She pressed against him too, her hands wrapping around Gibbs’ lower back, keeping him from moving back, not that he wanted to. 

They continued to kiss for a while, in no hurry to move things along, and Jack loved that Gibbs was the sort of man who enjoyed that sort of intimacy. She’d been with men before who’d liked to bring her pleasure, but to them that meant a quick orgasm and maybe some cuddling. Gibbs, however, seemed to enjoy the slow approach. Maybe it was because he was older, more experienced, but he always took the time to work Jack up, to spend time exploring her body, learning her, and Jack knew she never wanted another man again.

Tonight, there was definitely no rush. When kissing finally wasn’t enough, Gibbs rolled Jack onto her back, and started trailing kisses down her body. He started at her neck, sucking a mark above her collarbone, a place he favoured, before mouthing over her still-clothed breasts. He spent some time there, alternating between her breasts, and then continued down to the hem of her shirt. He pushed it up, and laid open mouthed kisses across her belly. Jack buried one hand in his hair, and closed her eyes, focusing on what Gibbs was doing with his mouth.

He pushed her shirt up further, following his hands with his lips and tongue. He encouraged her to sit up briefly so he could rid her of the shirt completely, and took the opportunity to remove her bra as well before laying her back down and burying his face between her breasts. 

Jack could feel the throbbing between her legs intensifying as Gibbs laved attention onto her breasts. He was skilled with his mouth, that was for sure, and Jack loved it. She could feel him suck another mark into the flesh of one of her breasts, and she decided it really wasn’t fair that he was having all the fun with that. She hooked her legs around his thighs, and flipped them, laughing at the shocked look on Gibbs’ face when he suddenly found himself on his back beneath her. She leant down and kissed him deeply, before pulling back and following the same path Gibbs had with his mouth. She purposely left a mark by his collarbone, and then another above his heart when she pulled the neckline of his shirt aside. Gibbs groaned as left the second mark, and Jack moaned in return.

And suddenly Gibbs was sitting up, arms wrapped around her waist, pushing her hips down into his, and Jack could feel his erection insistently trying to get to her through their combined underwear. She let Gibbs kiss her again, getting lost in him for a moment before she pulled herself back to reality, and managed to rid him of his shirt. 

Gibbs seemed unwilling to let her go, and she was contemplating how they’d get naked, when Gibbs reached between them and pulled his erection free of his boxers. Jack gasped loudly, and then let out a shaky cry as Gibbs pushed her panties aside and buried himself in her. It was rough, but it was perfect, connecting them together with no delay.

They stayed still for a few minutes, breathing heavily together while they adjusted to the feel of each other. Jack pressed their foreheads together, and started to move. There was no hiding the power she felt when she was able to ride him like this. When she opened her eyes, Gibbs was staring at her like she was the only thing that could quench his thirst, and it was overwhelming. Jack kissed him, hoping that her feelings were evident in the way that she poured her love into the kiss. 

This was it. There would be no other man for her. Only him.

The build up had been long and sweet, and Jack barely needed Gibbs’ talented fingers against her clit when she was coming hard around him. It was intense, a climax that left her shuddering and gasping for air. She vaguely felt Gibbs tighten his arms around her as he let himself go as well, his groan sounding distant and strangled.

Jack couldn’t open her eyes for what seemed like eternity. When she did, she was lying down again, Gibbs hovering over her. His blue eyes were like beacons, bringing Jack back to reality.

“I love you.” Jack barely heard the words come out of her mouth, but she felt them with all her heart.

Gibbs smiled gently, and leant down to kiss her before flopping onto his side next to her.

“It’s not just because of the sex,” Jack clarified, causing Gibbs to chuckle. “Though we are good at that.”

“Very good at it,” Gibbs agreed.

“And not just because we’re in Hawaii and it’s exotic and exciting. I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with all your faults, and all your goodness, and all your heart.” Jack reached out to lay a hand over Gibbs’ heart. “And I’m giving you my heart.”

Gibbs took Jack’s hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth, pressing his lips against their intertwined fingers. “I will cherish your heart, if you cherish mine.”

“You know I will.”

They were silent for a while, and Jack had almost fallen asleep when Gibbs spoke again.

“I haven’t said those words in a long time. But I want to. To you.”

Jack cracked open her eyes to look back at him.

“Because it’s true, Jack. I love you, too.”

Jack smiled, and Gibbs smiled too, looking genuinely happy, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“And definitely not just because we’re in Hawaii,” he continued. “I’d love you anywhere, Jacqueline Sloane. I will love you anywhere.”

“For a man who doesn’t talk a lot, you always say the right things,” Jack observed, shuffling closer to share as much space as possible.

“If it’s not worth saying, don’t say it,” Gibbs replied, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hmm. I love you.”

“That is worth saying.”

“Good.”

“I love you, Jack. Get some sleep.”

_Always worthwhile, _was the last thing Jack thought before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did the last few days go? Sorry. Been working the afternoon/nights at work this week and it's been super gross.
> 
> But here, have some sweet fluffy smut. 
> 
> And if you've never listened to Elton John's We All Fall In Love Sometimes, you should. Gosh it's a good song.


	14. Addicted To Love

There was a spring in Jack’s step the next day as she wandered down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Here she was, in a luxurious hotel on a beautiful island, spending time with the man she loved. Sure, there was a conference as well, but right now it felt like a holiday. She was just sitting down when Gibbs joined her, signalling a waiter for some coffee. He held out her chair, and Jack flushed with pleasure at the gesture. 

“Such a gentleman,” she said, taking a seat.

Gibbs smiled as he sat down opposite her. “I try.”

“So, are you actually going to pay attention today?” Jack asked as the waiter arrived with two cups and a pot of coffee.

“I always pay attention,” Gibbs replied, accepting his coffee and taking a deep sip. He nodded his approval to the waiter who then poured Jack a cup.

“To the conference,” Jack pointed out. “Not to me.”

“Told you you’re more interesting.”

Jack playfully rolled her eyes, and poured some sugar into her coffee. She could see Gibbs watching her as she poured, just as he had the first time they’d met, and she poured in a little extra just to see his reaction. He tried to remain impassive, but she could see the slight twitch of annoyance and subtle eye roll. She smirked at him.

“Ruin a perfectly good cup of coffee,” he groused when she put the sugar down.

Jack took her cup in both hands and took a sip, the sugary taste masking the bitterness of the coffee. She shrugged. “It’s how I like it.”

“You’re lucky I like you, otherwise I’d never get you coffee that sweet.”

“I appreciate your sacrifice.”

Gibbs just hummed as he took another drag of his coffee.

“But seriously, Gibbs,” Jack continued. “If you don’t at least try to get involved in this conference, Leon’s not gonna be happy.”

“I can handle Leon’s disappointment.”

“But can you handle mine?” Jack pouted across the table and Gibbs sighed, this time with an over exaggerated eye roll. 

“Fine,” he said. “I’ll get more involved.”

Jack reached across the table and patted his hand gently. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” she said, dropping her voice seductively. “Make use of this king sized bed we’ve been given.”

Gibbs turned his hand over so he could hold Jack’s, interlocking their fingers together. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“Oh, you don’t think I’ll pay up? Cos I will, it just depends on you, cowboy.” Jack leant in closer across the table. “Prove to me you deserve it.”

Gibbs’ eyes darkened, and Jack pulled back with a laugh. “Come on, let’s eat. The sooner we get on with the day, the sooner we can be back here in privacy.”

Having broken the charged atmosphere, breakfast continued lightly, with them discussing the conference, going over what had been covered the day before, and generally having a working breakfast that transitioned them into the conference easily.

True to his word, Gibbs paid attention, and contributed where appropriate, and Jack couldn’t help but notice how different his demeanour was to the previous day. Where yesterday he’d been wrapped up in her, today he was wrapped up in work, and the change was obvious. Other people were noticing too, and Jack couldn’t help the tiny flair of jealously at lunch when various female law enforcement officers came up to talk to Gibbs. 

_This is your own fault, Jack, _she chided herself after the third woman left their table. _You wanted him involved, and now he’s noticeable._

Jack must’ve been projecting her annoyance, because, just as lady number four arrived at the table, she felt Gibbs’ hand fall gently onto her thigh. He didn’t look at her, instead politely making conversation with the newcomer, but his fingers tightened in such a way that let Jack know he was definitely thinking about her.

Jack had no reason not to trust Gibbs, he loved her after all, but she was unaccustomed to all the attention he was getting. After a few minutes of listening to Gibbs and Miss NSA make small talk about their respective agencies and cities, Jack excused herself, gently pushing Gibbs’ hand from her thigh, and went to the bathroom.

As she exited the bathroom, she immediately ran into Gibbs, who pulled her into an alcove and crowded against her.

“What are you doing?” Jack hissed, looking around to see if anyone could see them.

“You’re annoyed,” Gibbs observed, making no move to get out of her space.

“Not annoyed,” Jack denied, avoiding his gaze.

“I’m just doing what you told me to,” Gibbs said, nudging Jack’s nose with his, ghosting his lips over hers. “I can’t help it if women find me alluring.”

“Alluring? Wow, you think highly of yourself,” Jack replied, letting Gibbs kiss her but not responding. She felt Gibbs’ chest rumble as he chuckled quietly. She couldn’t help but shift her head to the side slightly when he ran his mouth over her neck, allowing him more access.

“You know you’re all I want,” Gibbs murmured against her neck. “Did you even notice I never flirted back with any of them?”

Jack cast her thoughts back and had to admit that yes, he was right.

“I love _you_, Jack.”

Jack sighed, and turned her head to kiss him properly. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m not annoyed with you.”

“I did what you wanted, are you gonna reward me tonight?” 

His voice was low and rumbled through her body, causing her to tingle and it was Jack’s turn to chuckle. “Day’s not over yet.”

Gibbs sighed, and took a small step back, allowing Jack some space to breathe properly. “Are you gonna make me do this all week?”

“That’s why Leon sent me,” Jack pointed out. “If he trusted you to get involved properly by yourself, he would have sent you alone.”

There was a distant bell, indicating that lunch was over and the next session was about to begin, and Jack smiled up at Gibbs.

“Keep doing what you’re doing. You’re making NCIS look good, and Leon will love you for that.”

“And you?”

“I love you for a whole lot more.”

“Good.”

Jack gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading back into the main conference hall for the next session.

Gibbs toned it down a little, and Jack couldn’t say she was mad about it. And after they wrapped up for the day, Gibbs brushed off a few more admirers politely, before escorting Jack back to their hotel. They declined a few dinner invitations, promising to make it up later in the week, and then they were blissfully alone in their oversized room.

“How does room service sound?” Jack asked, changing from her work clothes into her casual clothes.

“Perfect,” Gibbs replied, his eyes raking over her as she changed, his tone indicating he was talking about more than dinner.

Jack blushed a little, smiling sweetly at him. She crooked a finger, beckoning him towards her. Gibbs went willingly, letting Jack pull him in for a passionate kiss. 

“You did good today, Gibbs,” she said. “Sorry for my little… episode.”

“Jealous Jack is kinda hot,” Gibbs replied, tugging Jack back towards the bed. He sat down on the edge, pulling Jack down to straddle him. 

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You promised.”

Jack laughed, and brushed her hair away from her face so she could kiss him again. “A promise is a promise. Whatever you want, Gibbs, I’m yours.”

They lost themselves in kissing for a while, something Jack had never been a huge fan of before him, and when they eventually puled apart, Gibbs had a new expression on his face.

“What is it?” Jack asked.

“Move in with me,” he replied, not burying the lead in any way.

“What?” Jack hadn’t been expecting that so soon.

“You practically live at my place anyway,” Gibbs continued. “Let’s make it official.”

“We’re not even at home, why ask now?” Jack replied, curious.

Gibbs buried a hand in Jack’s hair, his fingers massaging her scalp deliciously and she hummed her contentment. 

“All I know is I want you with me all the time,” he said. “I don’t want you to go back to your apartment by yourself. You fit with me, in my house, in my bed. I want it to be _our _house. _Our _bed.”

“You’ve called it that before,” Jack said. “_Our _bed.”

“Do you want that?”

“God, yes.”

“So move in?”

Jack paused before responding, thinking her words over carefully. “Ask me again when we’re home,” she settled on. “When we’re not wrapped up in the glamour of Hawaii and newly admitted love.”

“I wanted to ask you before we came here.”

“I don’t doubt that. And this isn’t a no. Just ask me again at home, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, whatever else you want tonight, I’m yours.”

“Yes, you are,” Gibbs replied with a smile, and he rolled them over to press Jack into the mattress. “And there’s something I want to eat before dinner.”

Jack laughed as he slid down the bed and buried his face between her thighs. All in all, it had been a good day, and it was turning into a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have played soooo much Pokemon in the last few days and it's taken my mind away from Jack and Gibbs slightly, but not completely! I'm slightly bummed I've missed a few days, I was so keen to get something up every day this month, but life ya know? This is still the most I've written in such a long time and I'm impressed I've managed to keep it up.


	15. What Dreams Are Made Of

Jack was dreaming. It was one of those lazy dreams, one that felt like it could be real, except that her brain knew it was a dream. That didn’t stop it from being rather enjoyable though. It seemed like, now that her ribs had healed and she knew exactly what having sex with Gibbs felt like, her mind and body couldn’t wait for more, and suddenly she was having sex dreams about the man who was currently asleep next to her.

_“Insatiable.”_

It was his voice whispering to her, but her brain supplying the words, and she had to admit it was true. 

Dream Gibbs was working his way down her body, his fingers playing her perfectly, his lips everywhere she wanted them to be. She could feel the build up, the tension coiling in her core, ready to release…

And then her alarm went off. Of course.

Jack groaned loudly in annoyance as she blindly reached out to grab her phone to turn off the alarm. She tossed it aside, and stretched out her legs and arms, unsurprised to find she was alone in bed. It was the final day of the conference, and Gibbs had been asked to give a brief presentation on NCIS’s operations, so he’d told Jack the night before he’d be up early to work on finishing that.

But that meant that Jack awoke alone and frustrated, with no Gibbs to scratch that itch. 

With a deep sigh, Jack rolled herself out of bed, and stuck her head out the door to the balcony, finding Gibbs scribbling something in his notepad. It made quite the view, Honolulu bustling in the morning, the sun shining brightly, and Gibbs seemingly oblivious to it all as he worked. It made Jack wish she’d woken up earlier so they could have had enough time to have some fun before leaving, but as it was she barely had enough time to have a quick shower and get dressed. 

Leaving Gibbs to work, Jack got ready for the day. She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Gibbs sidled into the bathroom, and pressed into her back, pushing her up against the counter. Jack smiled, and leaned her head back, allowing Gibbs to brush her hair aside to kiss her neck.

“G’morning,” Gibbs muttered.

“Morning,” Jack replied.

“Sleep well?”

“Mmm, very.” Jack pushed back a little, allowing herself enough room to turn to face Gibbs. “Was having a really good dream when before I woke up.”

“Oh?”

“A _really _good dream.”

Gibbs’ eyes twinkled as he smirked at her, before leaning in for a soft kiss. “And was I in this ‘_really _good dream’?” he asked as he pulled back.

“Maybe,” Jack said coyly, turning back around to make sure she was presentable for the day. “But we don’t have enough time to discuss it.”

Gibbs’ hands fell to her hips, and Jack was briefly tempted to say ‘fuck it’ and just deal with her growing frustration. But no, Gibbs’ presentation was up first so they definitely couldn’t be late. With regret Jack sidestepped out from her position in front of Gibbs, and pulled a disappointed face.

“Tonight,” she promised. “It’s our last night here, we’ll go out with a bang.”

Gibbs looked thoughtful for a moment, and Jack could see an idea forming in his mind.

“What?”

“Let me take you out for dinner.”

“We’ve been out for dinner before,” Jack pointed out. “What I was planning kinda only needs that huge bed out there.”

Gibbs chuckled, and shook his head briefly. “I want to take you somewhere specific. You’ll like it.”

Jack had to smile at his earnestness. “As long as I’m with you, I’ll like anywhere you take me.”

Gibbs held out his hand, and led Jack out of the bathroom where they gathered up their supplies for the day, and headed out for their last day at the conference.

Gibbs’ presentation went perfectly, not that Jack ever doubted it wouldn’t, and the rest of the day was made up of other agencies presenting their own versions of the same presentation, and then, finally, they were done. It had been a five day conference, with a weekend in the middle, and while Jack had enjoyed aspects of it, she wasn’t sad that it was over. By the end she was getting tired, and she could tell Gibbs had been losing patience with the whole process, but they’d made it through. They said their goodbyes to the new acquaintances and colleagues they’d met, before making their way back to their hotel.

Jack flopped down onto the bed without getting changed, face first into a pillow, and stayed there for a few minute before she rolled over to look at Gibbs, who’d shed his office persona quickly to slip into his comfortable casual clothes. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing fancy then?” she asked.

“Nothing fancy,” he confirmed. “Whatever’s comfortable.”

“What have you got planned?” Jack asked as she pulled herself off the bed and went rummaging to find some clothes.

“You’ll see.”

He’d been cryptic all day whenever Jack had questioned him, and he’d disappeared briefly at lunch time, which Jack hadn’t liked, and now she was still frustrated from her lack of morning sex, and curious as to what Gibbs was up to. And of course he was being unhelpful, so she decided to have a little fun with him.

She made a show of slowly unbuttoning her shirt and stripping it off, dropping it to the floor. She could see Gibbs watching her in her peripheral vision, and she had to fight back a smirk. Next she slid her pants down her legs, purposely sticking her ass out more than necessary, knowing that that would catch his attention even more. He’d made no secret about his fondness for her ass. She picked up her yoga pants and pulled them on, before making sure her back was facing Gibbs and reaching up to undo her bra. She dropped that to the floor too, and reached for her sports bra, pulling it over her head. She heard Gibbs groan behind her, and she smiled to herself.

She turned back around and grabbed for her shirt, slipping it on easily, before looking up to catch Gibbs’ eye. 

“This okay?” she asked, indicating her outfit.

She could see Gibbs’ Adam’s apple jump as he swallowed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Great. Where are we going?”

“Don’t think you can beat me that easily,” Gibbs said, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go.”

Jack grabbed her phone and wallet, and walked towards the door, stopping momentarily to brush her lips against Gibbs’. He snagged her by the arm as she tried to continue walking, and pulled her close for another, deeper kiss, before he finally let her go, and prodded her out the door.

There was a car waiting for them downstairs, and Jack slid into the backseat, Gibbs getting in beside her, and then they were on their way. The driver made polite conversation, but Gibbs had obviously got to him, and he wouldn’t give up their destination, so Jack had to settle for alternating between watching Gibbs for clues, and staring out the window.

They drove out of Honolulu, and eventually off the main road, turning towards the coast. When they finally stopped, Gibbs hopped out of the car, Jack following, and went to the trunk. He pulled out a picnic basket, and a blanket, and turned to Jack.

“Follow me,” he said, heading off down a track, leaving Jack to smile at the driver, before following after him.

They walked for 10 minutes or so, before they came to the edge of a cliff, overlooking a bay, the lights of the island just starting to twinkle in the dusk. Jack had to stop and marvel at the view, reminded again of just how beautiful this part of the world was, before she finally turned back to Gibbs, who’d laid out the picnic blanket and was now watching her.

“Wow,” was all Jack could say.

“I knew you’d like it.”

“I really do. How did you know about this place?”

Gibbs reached out a hand and helped Jack sit down before lowing himself to the ground as well. “I’ve been here before, once, a long time ago.”

“How long?”

“30 years, give or take.”

Jack thought about that for a moment. “With Shannon?”

“That okay?”

Jack took Gibbs’ hand, and brought it to her mouth to kiss his knuckles gently. “She was the love of your life, therefore she’s important to me too. Thank you for sharing her with me.”

Gibbs slung an arm across Jack’s shoulders, holding her close. “She was the first love of my life. And honestly, despite my other marriages, I always thought she’d be the only true love of my life.”

Jack rested her head on his shoulder and waited for him to continue.

“I loved them, I’m sure I did. But none of them felt like her. I thought I’d never feel like that again, and I was okay with that. I had my chance.” He shifted slightly, and pressed a kiss to the top of Jack’s head. “And then you came along.”

Jack turned her head to catch his lips with hers. “I’ve never felt about someone the way I do about you.”

“I love you, Jack.”

“I love you, Jethro.”

They sat in silence for a while as the sun went down and darkness started to envelop the island, before pulling apart to enjoy their picnic dinner. Gibbs had gone all out with a gourmet platter of cold meats and cheeses, which was followed by fruit, and accompanied by bourbon. 

“I would have got champagne, but I think we both prefer this,” Gibbs explained while he poured them both a glass, and Jack laughed in agreement.

It was perfect. The perfect end to the week, and Jack felt sorry to leave this little slice of paradise in order to return to their hotel. 

The disappointment was short-lived, however, as soon as they were through the door. Jack was against the door before it had even fully closed, with Gibbs pressing his whole body against hers. His hands were everywhere; over her shirt, and then under it; under her bra, in her panties. It didn’t take Jack long to figure out that Gibbs was just as frustrated as she was, and that he had no intention of letting either of them go unsatisfied tonight.

Jack was freed of her shirt, bra and pants before they even got to the bed, and Gibbs was tugging off her panties as soon as she was on her back, discarding them somewhere over his shoulder. Jack looked up at him from her position on the bed. She was naked, and he was still fully clothed, standing over her with such an intense look that Jack almost felt like covering up.

Gibbs sensed her slight discomfort, and wasted no time in stripping down himself, before joining her on the bed. He reached for her, but Jack was faster, rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she said, taking his erection in her hand and slowly sinking down onto him. She inched her way down excruciatingly slowly, her body not quite as ready as she would usually like, but she didn’t want to wait. She could feel Gibbs straining with effort not to just push into her, letting her set the pace. 

When she finally sank the whole way onto him, she let out a shaky breath, and Gibbs’ hands fell to her hips to hold her in place.

“God, Jack,” he breathed, his fingers gripping her tightly.

Jack couldn’t reply, she was too focused on the feeling of him inside of her, the way he filled her perfectly, both literally and figuratively. She started to move, sliding up and down, her thighs shaking with the exertion of maintaining the slow pace. She dug her nails into his chest, a counterpoint to his fingers in her hips.

She could feel the pressure starting to build, but tonight she wanted this to be about them and their pleasure, she wanted them to come together. Pulling a hand away from Gibbs’ chest, she grabbed at one of his, locking their fingers together and pushing them down towards where they were joined.

“Are you close?” she asked breathily, pressing his fingers against her clit. “Wanna come together.”

Gibbs groaned as his fingers slid against her, the evidence of her arousal giving him easy lubrication. 

“Am now,” he replied, pressing his hips up into her, causing her to gasp sharply.

“So close, so good,” Jack got out between thrusts. “Need you to come, Gibbs…”

The combination of her continued words, and breathy moans and gasps, and his fingers rubbing deliciously against her had them both falling over the edge mere moments apart. Jack seized up, her body clenching around Gibbs, and then he was spilling into her as she shuddered violently, her orgasm hitting her hard.

She fell on top of him, unable to stay upright, and his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tight. Neither of them wanted to move.

“Love you,” Jack breathed against Gibbs’ ear.

“Love you, too,” Gibbs murmured, nuzzling against Jack’s neck with his nose. 

Jack dozed off, Gibbs still softening within her, feeling the most complete she’d ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys, another chapter! Remember when I was gonna write every day? Well, November clearly had other plans. 
> 
> This chapter got a little sappy, but sometimes that's good! 
> 
> Anyway, it's 2am and I'm tired! (So any mistakes are because of that.)
> 
> Also I've never been to Hawaii so I'm taking some creative liberties here, surely there's somewhere on Oahu where you can have a secluded picnic. One day I'll get there, but I've never had the combination of enough time and enough money to be able to do it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
